Web of lies
by charmeine
Summary: Tłumaczenie "Web of Lies" Star Polaris. Lato po czwartym roku. Po śmierci Cedrika Harry wpada w depresję, Dumbledore decyduje się zabrać go od wujostwa i zaopiekować się nim na czas wakacji. Jakie będą tego konsekwencje? Albus mentors Harry.
1. List

**WEB OF LIES**

Autor: Star Polaris

Oryginał: s/1124764/1/Web-of-Lies

Tłumaczenie: Charmeine

Zgoda: będzie

Beta: jacyś chętni?

**Rozdział 1 – List**

Mijały właśnie dwa tygodnie od zakończenia czwartego roku Harry'ego w Hogwarcie. Chłopiec wiedział, że to nie będą przyjemne wakacje, od kiedy tylko spojrzał na wykrzywioną w gniewie twarz swojego wuja stojącego na dworcu kolejowym. Słowo „nieprzyjemne" okazało się jednak być dużym niedopowiedzeniem. Jego wuj i ciotka zaraz po przyjeździe do domu zamknęli go bowiem w ciasnym pokoju, za bardzo się bojąc uwięzić go znowu w komórce pod schodami, ale będąc wystarczająco szalonymi, by odizolować go od reszty domostwa. Wolno mu było wychodzić jedynie do toalety i to nie więcej, niż dwa razy dziennie.

Po pierwszym tygodniu spędzonym w ten sposób i myśleniu wciąż i wciąż o Turnieju Trójmagicznym był na skraju głębokiej depresji. Codzienne koszmary o śmierci Cedrika, w których zmarły chłopak obwiniał go o to, co się stało doprowadzały go powoli do granic wytrzymałości. Po kilku kolejnych dobach przestał już dbać o cokolwiek. Nie jadł nic całymi dniami. Nie to, żeby zrobiło to jakąś większą różnicę, bo ciotka Petunia i tak ledwo co w ogóle mu dawała. Ignorował też listy, które otrzymywał regularnie od swoich przyjaciół. Pod koniec drugiego tygodnia, nie tylko miał poważną niedowagę, ale był również chory.

Jakaś część Harry'ego zdawała sobie sprawę, że jeśli nic się nie zmieni, to już nigdy nie zobaczy Hogwartu. Albo umrze z wyczerpania, albo z własnej ręki. Stracił wszelkie wsparcie, jakie miał od innych ludzi i został zupełnie sam, zagubiony w świecie swoich koszmarów i lęków. Nie było tu nikogo, kto by mu pomógł. Nie było nikogo, kto by się nim zaopiekował. Gdyby teraz umarł to umarłby w samotności. To był jeden z takich momentów, w których w pełni sobie uświadamiał, że to nie Voldemort dostąpi zaszczytu zabicia go, ale on sam i dlatego Harry zdecydował się napisać list. Wiedział, że jeśli naprawdę umrze, wiele osób będzie czuło się źle. Niezliczoną ilość razy mówiono mu, że oni wszyscy troszczą się o niego, że im na nim zależy, jednak w tym momencie nie miało to żadnego znaczenia. Oni by tego nie zaakceptowali, nie zrozumieliby, że to było jedyne rozwiązanie. Chciał podziękować im za to, że byli przy nim przez tyle lat.

Chwycił jeden z ostatnich kawałków pergaminu, jakie mu zostały i usiadł z trudem przy biurku. Jego małe, zmęczone ciało trzęsło się z wysiłku przy każdym ruchu. Powoli zaczął pisać, próbując powstrzymać swoją drobną dłoń od zbytniego drżenia. Był już w prawie w połowie, gdy nagle dotarło do niego, jak bezużyteczne było to, co napisał. Dlaczego ktokolwiek miałby dbać o to, co myśli? A nawet, gdyby był ktoś taki i tak by tego nie zrozumiał. Ten list niczego nie zmieni. Poza tym był zbyt zmęczony. Może powinien, choć raz zapomnieć o wszystkich innych i po prostu spróbować zasnąć i mieć nadzieję, że tym razem nie obudzą go żadne koszmary? Coraz bardziej przekonując się do tej opcji, podszedł powoli do łóżka i pozwolił swojemu wycieńczonemu ciału opaść na nie, nie kłopocząc się nawet przykrywaniem. Od kilku godzin miał coraz wyższą gorączkę i nie potrzebował jeszcze większej ilości ciepła. Wzdychając, zapadł w niespokojny sen, nieświadomy złotych oczu, które śledziły każdy jego ruch.

Siedząca w klatce Hedwiga uważnie obserwowała swojego Pana. Bardzo się o niego martwiła, jednak nie potrafiła go zmusić, by cokolwiek napisał. Teraz, gdy w końcu chłopiec zdecydował się to zrobić, nie mogła stracić takiej okazji. Duża sowa wyleciała cicho ze swojej klatki i wylądowała obok kawałka zapisanego przez Harry'ego pergaminu. Biorąc go ostrożnie w łapy, zastanawiała się, gdzie powinna go dostarczyć. Po chwili przypomniała sobie o jedynym mężczyźnie, który zawsze był w stanie pomóc jej młodemu Panu i bez sekundy wahania wyleciała przez okno kierując się na północ, gdzie jej zmysły mówiły jej, że znajdzie Albusa Dumbledore'a.

Wiele mil od tego miejsca, w przytulnym gabinecie swojego letniego domku siedział dyrektor Hogwartu. Nie używał często tego mieszkania. Wolał zostawać w swojej szkole podczas wakacji, jednak w tym roku było to niestety niemożliwe. W zamku byli teraz aurorzy, którzy ulepszali stare zaklęcia ochronne wokół budynku i nakładali nowe. Knot nadal nie wierzył, a raczej nie chciał wierzyć w powrót Voldemorta, jednak pod naciskiem ze strony rządu musiał zezwolić na dodatkową ochronę najważniejszej instytucji w świecie czarodziejów. Dumbledore był nieco zaskoczony propozycją, jednak chętnie na nią przystał. Wierzył, że grupa aurorów będzie o wiele bardziej efektywna, niż byliby nauczyciele. Dlatego też on i jego podwładni musieli opuścić zamek aż do rozpoczęcia kolejnego semestru.

Wzdychając ciężko, Dumbledore próbował uprzątnąć papiery ze swojego biurka. Usiłował zorganizować opór przeciw Voldemortowi, ale było to trudne bez bezpośredniego wsparcia Ministerstwa Magii. Jego rozmyślania przerwała nagle sowa, która wleciała przez otwarte okno i wylądowała tuż przed dyrektorem, który uniósł brwi. Wszędzie rozpoznałby sowę Harry'ego Pottera. Pogłaskał ją delikatnie po grzbiecie i wziął przesyłkę, zastanawiając się, czy Harry miał nową wizję o Voldmorcie. Kiedy spojrzał na tekst, jego srebrne brwi uniosły się jeszcze wyżej. Ledwo mógł odczytać, co było napisane na postrzępionym kawałku papieru. Wyglądało to tak, jakby ręka Harry'ego trzęsła się mocno podczas pisania. Pochylając się nad pergaminem, zmrużył oczy i zaczął rozszyfrowywać, co mówił list.

„ Drogi profesorze Dumbledore,

Nie jestem pewny, po co piszę tą wiadomość. Chciałbym podziękować za trud, jaki włożył Pan w chronienie mnie. Zdałem sobie sprawę, że tak naprawdę nigdy nie podziękowałem za wszystko, co Pan dla mnie zrobił, a ponieważ prawdopodobnie już Pana nie zobaczę, pomyślałem, że".

List kończył się nagle, pozostawiając Dumbledore'a w stanie głębokiego zmartwienia. Pogładził delikatnie sowę po główce i spytał:

- Czy Harry powiedział Ci, że masz mi to dostarczyć?

Hedwiga patrzyła na niego przez chwilę zanim pokręciła przecząco łebkiem. Dumbledore pogłaskał ją znowu i westchnął. Oczywiście, że nie. Harry nigdy nie wysłałby mu takiej wiadomości. Tym, co martwiło dyrektora było to, że chłopiec posunął się tak daleko, by w ogóle ją napisać. Harry nigdy nie dramatyzował, był bardzo zamknięty w sobie, jeśli chodziło o jego emocje i zawsze było wielkim wyzwaniem zmusić go do powiedzenia, jak naprawdę się czuję. Działo się coś złego. Może powinien wysłać Syriusza i Remusa, żeby sprawdzili, czy z chłopcem wszystko jest w porządku? Miał wyjątkowo złe przeczucia. Po chwili uświadomił sobie, że nie mógł ich wysłać, bo oboje byli na misji w Irlandii. Nie wrócą jeszcze przez kilka tygodni, a on nie mógł czekać tak długo.

Spoglądając jeszcze raz na sowę śnieżną, westchnął i wstał. Musi sam sprawdzić, co się dzieje z chłopcem. Każąc Hedwidze zostać na miejscu, wyszedł z pokoju. Nałożył na siebie zaklęcie niewidzialności, zdjął bariery na Privet Drive i aportował się, mając nadzieję, że nie przestraszy Harry'ego.


	2. Choroba

Z dedykacją dla Malcinka, w nadziei, że kiedyś przestanie być potterowskim ignorantem.

Szukam bety. Byłby może ktoś chętny? ;) I bardzo dziękuję wszystkim za komentarze. To dzięki nim tak szybko przetłumaczyłam nowy rozdział.

**Rozdział 2 – Choroba**

Pierwszą rzeczą, którą zauważył, gdy aportował się w pokoju Harry'ego, była stojąca na podłodze taca z nienaruszonym posiłkiem. Na talerzu leżało kilka wysuszonych warzyw i spalonych tostów. Marszcząc brwi, przeniósł wzrok na drzwi wejściowe i dostrzegł w nich niedużą klapkę, jak dla kota. Kiedy spróbował je otworzyć okazało się, że są zamknięte od zewnątrz i nie ma żadnej możliwości, by wydostać się z pomieszczenia bez użycia czarów. Dopiero słaby jęk, dochodzący od strony łóżka, odciągnął jego uwagę od tego niepokojącego widoku.

Dumbledore odwrócił się i ujrzał leżące pod cieniutkim prześcieradłem, drżące ciało Harry'ego. Chłopiec spał niespokojnie, krzywiąc się co chwilę i cicho łkając. Ostrożnie, by nie obudzić nastolatka, zdjął z niego przykrycie i przyjrzał się uważniej. To, co zobaczył jeszcze bardziej go zmartwiło. Harry był ubrany w szkolny mundurek, ale nawet obszerna szata nie była w stanie ukryć, jak bardzo chłopiec schudł od momentu, gdy widział go po raz ostatni. Widząc, że dziecko coraz bardziej się trzęsie, przyłożył delikatnie dłoń do jego czoła i aż sapnął, kiedy poczuł, jak bardzo jest rozpalone.

Dlaczego jego krewni nic z tym nie zrobili? Ale rozglądając się po pokoju, powoli docierała do niego smutna prawda. Jedyna żyjąca rodzina chłopaka zupełnie o niego nie dbała. Dyrektora wypełniło okropne poczucie winy. Ale dlaczego Harry nigdy mu nie powiedział, jak wygląda jego życie w domu wujostwa? Westchnął i zerknął na tego małego, odważnego czarodzieja, nagle uświadamiając sobie z całą mocą, że to wciąż tylko dziecko. Nie może go tu zostawić. Nie wiedział jeszcze, co z nim zrobi, ale był pewien, że każde miejsce będzie dla niego lepsze, niż to.

Machnięciem różdżki spakował wszystkie rzeczy Harry'ego i wysłał je do swojego gabinetu, decydując się póki co zabrać chłopaka do swojego letniego domku. Pochylił się, owinął Pottera kocem i wziął okropnie lekkiego chłopca na ręce. Upewniwszy się, że niczego nie zapomniał deportował się z trzaskiem.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

Jak tylko pojawił się przed swoim domem, nałożył nowe osłony na Privet Drive, by nie ściągać na Pottera niepotrzebnej uwagi Ministerstwa Magii i skierował się w stronę budynku. Wszedł szybko do salonu i położył Harry'ego na kanapie. W tym momencie najważniejszą sprawą było zapewnienie mu jak najlepszych warunków i wygody.

Poprawił nakrycie, które zsunęło się już z chudego chłopca i podszedł do jego kufra, w nadziei znalezienia jakiejś pidżamy. Mocno się jednak rozczarował, kiedy zobaczył zawartość bagażu. Jak Harry mógł chodzić w takich szmatach? Były przynajmniej dwa razy większe od niego i wyglądały na bardzo znoszone. Zrezygnowany, wypuścił z rąk koszulkę, którą trzymał i zamknął wieko kufra. Gdyby czarodziejski świat dowiedział się, jakiego rodzaju ubrania musiał nosić ich bohater, na tych mugolach nie pozostawiono by suchej nitki. Upewnił się, że jego podopieczny cały czas śpi i poszedł do garderoby. Był pewny, że miał jakiś strój, który będzie pasował na Harry'ego. A na pewno lepiej, niż te łachy od jego krewnych. A kiedy chłopak poczuje się lepiej, upewni się, że dostanie jakieś normalne ubrania. Nie może pozwolić, żeby chodził w czymś takim.

Kiedy kilka minut później wrócił do salonu, zobaczył zdziwiony, że Harry siedzi zwinięty w kulkę na kanapie, trzęsąc się niekontrolowanie. Głowę trzymał między kolanami i próbował się uspokoić biorąc głębokie, drżące oddechy.

Dumbledore odłożył na krzesło pidżamę, którą właśnie znalazł i podszedł po cichu do chłopca, by usiąść obok niego na tapczanie. Teraz, gdy był tak blisko, mógł z łatwością usłyszeć, że dziecko płacze i pierwszy raz od dłuższego czasu, nie wiedział, jak się zachować. Znał Harry'ego wystarczająco dobrze, by wiedzieć, że nie byłby zadowolony z faktu, że jego profesor widział go w takim stanie. Ale z drugiej strony, Dumbledore mógł wyraźnie dostrzec, że chłopiec potrzebował jakiegoś rodzaju pocieszenia, a on był jedyną osobą, którą mogła mu je w tym momencie zapewnić.

Cały czas zastanawiał się, co zrobić, gdy nagle Harry wstał. Nie przeszedł jednak nawet dwóch metrów, kiedy ugięły się pod nim kolana. Dumbledore zerwał się z kanapy i zdążył chwycić nastolatka, zanim zrobiłby sobie krzywdę. Utrzymując go w pionie spojrzał w dół w zmęczone, zielone oczy, które teraz patrzyły na niego z dezorientacją. Wyglądało to tak, jakby Harry zupełnie nie wiedział, co się wokół niego dzieje, gdzie się znajduje i kto stoi obok niego. Starszy mężczyzna zmarszczył brwi z troską, kiedy poczuł, że dziecko próbuje walczyć z jego uściskiem i odruchowo złapał je jeszcze mocniej. W końcu, po kilku minutach walki, Harry otworzył usta i powiedział cicho:

- Chce mi się wymiotować.

Dumbledore nie odpowiedział. Zamiast tego zacieśnił uścisk wokół ramion młodego czarodzieja i poprowadził go do najbliższej łazienki, gdzie Harry natychmiast opadł na kolana i zwrócił wszystko, co miał w żołądku. A nie było tego dużo, co było tylko kolejnym dowodem na to, że ostatnio nic nie jadł.

Kiedy było już po wszystkim, chłopak opadł bez sił na podłogę i zamknął oczy. Dumbledore uklęknął obok niego i przyzywając wilgotną gąbeczkę, ułożył go sobie w ramionach i delikatnie obmył jego twarz. Następnie przywołał szklankę wody i przyłożył ją do ust Harry'ego.

- No dalej, dziecko, wypij to.

Chłopiec rozchylił posłusznie wargi i wypił prawie połowę wody z naczynia. Dumbledore nie zmuszał go, by pił więcej. Odstawił kubek, pomógł mu wstać i zaprowadził z powrotem na kanapę, gdzie usiadł obok niego.

- Harry, słyszysz mnie?

Nastolatek pokiwał lekko głową, nie otwierając nawet oczu. Dumbledore zastanawiał się przez chwilę, o czym myśli, po czym odgarnął kosmyk czarnych włosów z jego twarzy.

- Jak się czujesz, Harry?

- Chory.

Dumbledore roześmiałby się, słysząc tak bezpośrednią odpowiedź, gdyby nie była ona tak dziwna w ustach tego chłopca, który nigdy nie potrafił przyznać się do tego, że czuje się źle i ukrywał praktycznie wszystko, co dotyczyło jego zdrowia.

- Kiedy zacząłeś się źle czuć?

Harry zmarszczył lekko brwi, nadal nie podnosząc powiek.

- Nie wiem, chyba kilka dni po zakończeniu roku. Nie jestem pewny.

Dyrektor pokiwał głową zmartwiony i przyłożył chłodną dłoń do jego rozgrzanego policzka.

- Dobrze, dziecko. A teraz prześpij się jeszcze trochę.

Ale Harry pokręcił gwałtownie głową.

- Nie chcę. Nie chcę znowu oglądać, jak Cedrik umiera.

Dumbledore milczał przez chwilę. Nie powinien być zaskoczony. Powinien był wiedzieć, że chłopiec może mieć koszmary po tym, co się stało. Wzdychając, mężczyzna owinął Harry'ego ciaśniej kocami i wstał.

- Poczekaj tu chwilkę. Zaraz wrócę, dobrze, Harry?

Dziecko pokiwało nieznacznie głową, więc dyrektor poszedł szybko do swojego gabinetu, gdzie trzymał wszystkie eliksiry. Severus zawsze dbał o to, żeby był dobrze zaopatrzony i przygotowany na każdą ewentualność, za co teraz był mu bardzo wdzięczny. Znalazł Eliksir Bezsennego Snu i wrócił do salonu, gdzie podał chłopcu wywar. Czekał przez kilka minut u jego boku, zanim nie był pewny, że Harry śpi, po czym przeniósł się na fotel, skąd obserwował jego bladą twarz. Co powinien teraz zrobić?


	3. Przebudzenie

**Rozdział 3**

Dumbledore usiadł wygodnie w swoim skórzanym fotelu i przyjrzał się małemu chłopcu, śpiącemu spokojnie na kanapie. Jego umysł pracował na najwyższych obrotach, próbując ustalić jakiś plan działania. Co powinien zrobić z Harrym?

Jeżeli ktokolwiek dowie się, że chłopak jest teraz pod jego opieką, oboje będą w jeszcze większym niebezpieczeństwie, niż zazwyczaj. Dumbledore i Wybraniec w jednym domu to dla Voldemorta zbyt dobra okazja do przepuszczenia. Z drugiej strony, nie mógł odesłać go z powrotem do wujostwa. Nawet, jeśli byłby tam bezpieczny od Czarnego Pana, zagrażałaby mu jego własna rodzina, a przede wszystkim on sam. Jeśli chłopiec rozważał samobójstwo, na co wyraźnie wskazywał list, był mu potrzebny ktoś, kto będzie go stale pilnował, a dyrektor miał poważne wątpliwości, czy Dursley'owie wywiązaliby się z takiego zadania.

Nie było też możliwości, żeby Harry spędził resztę wakacji u Weasley'ów lub Granger'ów. Byłby tam zbyt słabo chroniony. Poza tym, znał go na tyle dobrze, by wiedzieć, że zamartwiałby się na śmierć o bezpieczeństwo swoich przyjaciół. Nie było sensu jeszcze bardziej go stresować. Syriusz i Remus byliby idealni, ale wysłał ich na misję. Nawet kiedy już wrócą, będą musieli często się przemieszczać, żeby nie wpaść w ręce Ministerstwa. Nie byliby w stanie zapewnić ciszy i spokoju, których potrzebował teraz nastolatek. Wysłanie Harry'ego do Hogwartu również nie było żadną opcją, biorąc pod uwagę aurorów, którzy non stop kręciliby się po szkole, a Dumbledore miał do nich raczej ograniczone zaufanie. Ponadto, bez profesorów w środku i ze zdjętymi osłonami, zamek nie był dużo bezpieczniejszy niż jakiekolwiek inne miejsce na ziemi.

Przeleciał szybko listę nauczycieli, którym mógłby powierzyć opiekę nad chłopcem, jednak wszyscy pracowali dla niego w ten czy inny sposób. Poza tym, tak naprawdę, ufał dostatecznie mocno tylko Severusowi i Minerwie. Wicedyrektorka odpadała na wstępie, jako że nie miała własnego mieszkania, a obecnie przebywała u swojej siostry. I ostatecznie, nawet on nie był aż tak szalony, by umieścić chorego Harry'ego Pottera w opiece Severusa Snape'a. Taki ruch z całą pewnością doprowadziłby do tego, że przed rozpoczęciem kolejnego roku szkolnego, oboje byliby poszkodowani, w sposób, którego nawet nie chciał sobie wyobrażać.

Wyglądało na to, że Harry będzie najbezpieczniejszy z nim. Musiałby tylko zamaskować w jakiś sposób jego obecność. Nikt nie mógłby wiedzieć, że chłopiec tu jest. A to nasuwało od razu kolejne pytanie. Jak ukryć fakt, że ktoś przebywa w jego domu? W tym momencie, nie byłby to wielki problem, ponieważ Harry i tak był chory i będzie spędzał większość swojego czasu w łóżku. Ale kiedy już wyzdrowieje, nie może być zamykany w swoim pokoju, jak u Dursley'ów. Jednakże, nie może też pozwolić, by zobaczył go którykolwiek z często przebywających w jego domu gości. Nie, poprawił się, może pozwolić, żeby go zobaczył. Musi się jedynie upewnić, że nie będzie w stanie go rozpoznać.

To było rozwiązanie; zakamuflować go tak, żeby nikt nie zdołał się domyślić, że dziecko, które mieszka razem z dyrektorem to Harry Potter. Ale nie mógł użyć magii. Było mnóstwo czarodziejów, którzy potrafili przejrzeć przez wszelkie uroki zmieniające wygląd. Żadne mikstury również nie wchodziły w grę. Eliksir wielosokowy był niepraktyczny, bo trzeba by było brać go co godzinę, a co więcej, mógłby zamienić Harry'ego tylko w kogoś, kto już istnieje. Nie, Dumbledore wiedział, że trzeba wykorzystać mugolskie sposoby.

A jeśli ktoś zacznie zadawać pytania, wystarczy powiedzieć, że chłopak jest jednym z wnuków jego brata. Nikt nie zna aż tak dobrze jego rodziny, a Aberforth trzymał się zawsze raczej na uboczu, więc nie powinno wydać się to dla nikogo podejrzane.

Podjąwszy w końcu ostateczną decyzję, Albus wstał i przelewitował Harry'ego do małego pokoju, który przylegał do jego gabinetu. W środku było tylko łóżko, szafka nocna, stolik i mała biblioteczka. Dyrektor delikatnie opuścił śpiącego chłopca na materac i jednym machnięciem różdżki przebrał go we wcześniej znalezioną pidżamę. Otulił go ciasno pierzyną, zamknął okno i zasunął ciężkie zasłony, pogrążając pomieszczenie w przyjemnym półmroku. Włączył lampkę stojącą na stole i usiadł na brzegu łóżka, przykładając dłoń do czoła Harry'ego. Temperatura nadal wydawała się dość wysoka, jednak nie na tyle, żeby wymagała natychmiastowej uwagi. Przyzwał z łazienki miskę z zimną wodą i kawałek materiału, obmył chłopcu twarz i zrobił okład na oczy. Upewniając się, że wszystko jest w porządku, wyszedł z pokoju, zostawiając jednak uchylone drzwi, na wypadek, gdyby Harry potrzebował pomocy.

W jego gabinecie, wciąż posłusznie czekając, siedziała Hedwiga. Dumbledore przyglądał jej się przez chwilę. Nie mógł pozwolić jej tu zostać, jeśli chciał, żeby udało się jego małe przedstawienie. Podszedł do sowy i pogłaskał ją delikatnie po piórach.

– Wracaj do Hogwartu, Hedwigo i czekaj tam na nas. Obiecuję ci, że Harry będzie tu bezpieczny -rozkazał łagodnym tonem.

Sowa obserwowała go przez chwilę, jakby chciała wyczytać z jego oczu, czy może mu zaufać, po czym zahukała miękko, załopotała wielkimi skrzydłami i wyleciała przez okno. Z cichym westchnieniem dyrektor usiadł w fotelu i zajął się na powrót stertą papierów, które zostawił na swoim biurku kilka godzin wcześniej.

* * *

><p>Dochodziła północ, kiedy Harry Potter w końcu się obudził. Czuł się odrobinę lepiej, a przynajmniej nie chciało mu się już wymiotować. Gdy usiadł, zakręciło mu się trochę w głowie, jednak nieprzyjemne uczucie zniknęło po odczekaniu kilku minut w tej samej pozycji. Otworzył oczy i uświadomił sobie, że to, co widział w swoich snach wcale nie było spowodowane gorączką, lecz okazało się rzeczywistością. W pokoju było zupełnie ciemno, jednak wąskie pasmo światła, wpadające przez uchylone drzwi, pozwoliło mu stwierdzić, że nie był już w domu Dursley'ów. Ale w takim razie, co to było za miejsce? Śniło mu się, że był przy nim Dumbledore, ale czy to na pewno był tylko sen? Chłopiec stanął niepewnie na nogach i zadrżał. Podszedł z trudem do drzwi i otworzył je szerzej. To, co zobaczył sprawiło, że sapnął zdumiony. Faktycznie był ze swoim dyrektorem, ale dlaczego?<p>

Cichy dźwięk, który wydał z siebie Harry sprawił, że stary mężczyzna poderwał gwałtownie głowę. Dumbledore zmarszczył brwi, kiedy zobaczył chłopca opierającego się o framugę i patrzącego na niego w szoku. Rzucając mu surowe spojrzenie, zapytał:

– Czemu nie jesteś w łóżku, Harry?

Chłopiec cofnął się nieświadomie o krok i spuścił głowę.

–Przepraszam, sir. Nie wiedziałem, że nie mogę wstawać.

Dyrektor wstał zza biurka, a jego spojrzenie złagodniało.

–Harry, jesteś chory. Nie powinieneś się przemęczać – powiedział cicho i owinął rękę wokół ramion chłopca. – Chodź, położymy cię z powrotem do łóżka.

Dumbledore zaprowadził go powoli do sypialni, owinął szczelnie kocami i usiadł obok nastolatka. Przyłożył delikatnie dłoń do jego czoła i po raz kolejny zmierzył temperaturę. Harry zamarł w bezruchu, nie wiedząc, jak zareagować na tę niespodziewaną troskę swojego profesora. Jasne, dyrektor zawsze był kimś w rodzaju jego mentora w szkole, jednak to znacznie wykraczało poza jego zwyczajne zachowanie.

Dumbledore uśmiechnął się z zadowoleniem, kiedy okazało się, że gorączka jest nieco mniejsza, niż wcześniej. Teraz musiał się tylko upewnić, że chłopiec coś zje.

– Jesteś głodny, Harry?

– Nie, profesorze. – Chłopak pokręcił lekko głową.

Dyrektor zmarszczył brwi z troską.

– Mimo wszystko, chciałbym, żebyś coś zjadł. Jesteś zdecydowanie za chudy.

Chłopiec przytaknął posłusznie i obserwował mężczyznę, który wstał i wyszedł z pokoju. Dumbledore ukucnął przy kominku i zafiukał do kuchni, gdzie przebywała jego jedyna skrzatka domowa, Iskierka, która ochoczo zgodziła się przygotować posiłek dla dziecka. Kilka sekund później, małe stworzenie ubrane w niebieską sukienkę pojawiło się obok mężczyzny i podało mu tacę pełną jedzenia. Dyrektor wrócił do pokoju Harry'ego i odłożył naczynia na szafkę, by pomóc mu usiąść.

Chłopiec zaczął jeść bez słowa, czując się trochę niepewnie pod bacznym spojrzeniem nauczyciela, który obserwował każdy jego ruch. Kiedy przełknął ostatnią łyżkę zupy poczuł się bardzo senny, jednak nie chciał jeszcze zasypiać. Musiał porozmawiać z Dumbledorem. Było tyle rzeczy, których pragnął się dowiedzieć.

Dyrektor spojrzał na Harry'ego, który walczył, by utrzymać otwarte oczy i uśmiechnął się do niego lekko.

– Śpij, dziecko. Musisz odpocząć. Porozmawiamy jutro.

Niechętnie, Harry pozwolił mężczyźnie otulić się pierzyną i zanim Dumbledore zdążył wstać z łóżka, chłopiec pogrążył się w głębokim, spokojnym śnie.

* * *

><p>Dzięki wszystkim za komentarze. ;) Kolejny rozdział postaram się przetłumaczyć trochę szybciej.<p> 


	4. Poranek

**4. Poranek**

Harry obudził się dopiero następnego dnia rano. Była to pierwsza noc od dwóch tygodni, którą udało mu się spokojnie przespać. Chłopiec podejrzewał, że może to mieć coś wspólnego z bliską obecnością Dumbledore'a, który zawsze roztaczał wokół siebie aurę spokoju i bezpieczeństwa lub, co bardziej prawdopodobne, z eliksirem nasennym, który dyrektor prawdopodobnie wlał wieczorem do jego zupy. Tak czy siak, była to miła odmiana po codziennych koszmarach, które towarzyszyły mu od trzeciego zadania.

Jego rozmyślania zostały nagle przerwane przez wejście Dumbledore'a. Czarodziej wyglądał tak radośnie jak zwykle i uśmiechał się do niego szeroko.

– Dzień dobry, mój chłopcze. Dobrze spałeś?

Harry odpowiedział nieśmiałym uśmiechem.

– Bardzo dobrze, dziękuję.

Dumbledore usiadł obok niego i przyłożył chłodną dłoń do jego czoła.

– Miło mi to słyszeć. A jak się czujesz?

– Lepiej niż wczoraj, sir.

– Niestety gorączka wciąż się utrzymuje. – Mężczyzna spojrzał na niego surowo – Nie chcę cię dzisiaj widzieć poza łóżkiem. Zrozumiano, Harry?

Nastolatek pokiwał głową. Nawet nie przeszło mu przez myśl, żeby kłócić się z dyrektorem, kiedy ten używał takiego tonu. Dumbledore uśmiechnął się ciepło.

– To dobrze. W takim razie, czas na jakieś śniadanie. – Po czym wstał i zniknął na chwilę w swoim gabinecie, by wrócić z niego ze srebrną tacą w rękach. Harry usiadł  
>i z ulgą stwierdził, że nie ma na niej zbyt wiele jedzenia. Tylko kilka tostów i sok pomarańczowy. Widocznie dyrektor wciąż pamiętał, jak wrażliwy był jego żołądek zaledwie dzień wcześniej.<p>

Chłopiec zaczął powoli jeść, co jakiś czas zerkając podejrzliwie na szklankę z napojem. Dumbledore, który zauważył jego zachowanie, uniósł brwi i spytał:

– O co chodzi, Harry? Nie lubisz soku pomarańczowego?

Harry spojrzał znad jedzenia i pokręcił głową.

– Nie, nie. Jest w porządku.

– Ale?

Chłopiec milczał przez chwilę, zanim odpowiedział:

– Zastanawiałem się tylko, czy dolał pan do niego eliksiru, jak zeszłej nocy.

Przez moment, Harry był pewny, że Dumbledore obrazi się o tak wyraźny brak zaufania, jednak wtedy mężczyzna roześmiał się:

– Spokojnie, Harry. W soku nie ma żadnego eliksiru. Chcę z tobą porozmawiać. Jednak jak tylko skończymy, będziesz musiał wypić miksturę. Oboje wiemy, że nie jesteś w stanie zasnąć bez niej, a potrzebujesz odpoczynku. Szczególnie teraz, kiedy jesteś chory.

Harry pokiwał ponuro głową. Nie było sensu kłócić się o to z mężczyzną, więc nawet nie próbował. Kiedy skończył śniadanie, dyrektor pokazał mu małą, ale wygodną łazienkę po drugiej stronie jego gabinetu. Całe pomieszczenie utrzymane było w jasnoniebieskich barwach i wyglądało na rzadko używane.

Zanim Harry miał w ogóle szansę, żeby zamknąć za sobą drzwi, Dumbledore położył rękę na klamce i ze stalowym błyskiem w oku rozkazał, że mają zostać otwarte, tak, żeby mógł go cały czas słyszeć. Powiedział mu też, żeby nie nalewać zbyt gorącej wody, bo jego gorączka wzrośnie, i że jak tylko skończy, ma wrócić do łóżka.

Harry słuchał zażenowany wszystkich tych instrukcji, nie wiedząc do końca, jak na nie zareagować. Nikt nigdy nie opiekował się nim, kiedy był chory. No, może  
>z wyjątkiem pani Pomfrey, ale to było coś innego. Opiekowanie się chorymi uczniami było w końcu jej pracą, natomiast na pewno nie należało do obowiązków dyrektora, który w wakacje miał z pewnością o wiele ważniejsze rzeczy na głowie. Harry nie mógł nic poradzić na to, że czuł się winny za obciążanie starszego mężczyzny swoimi problemami. Próbował mu nawet wytłumaczyć, że naprawdę nie musi się o niego martwić, i że może zamknąć drzwi, jednak dyrektor nawet nie chciał go słuchać. Spokojnym tonem stwierdził, że jeśli Harry nie będzie podążać za jego instrukcjami, będzie zmuszony umyć go osobiście, żeby upewnić się, że chłopiec nie zrobi sobie krzywdy. Kiedy Harry z przerażeniem zorientował się, że dyrektor nie żartuje, poddał się i zgodził się na jego warunki.<p>

Pół godziny później, Harry leżał wykończony w łóżku. Prysznic zajął mu więcej czasu niż zwykle, bo co chwilę robiło mu się słabo, jednak Dumbledore, który wszedł właśnie do jego pokoju, nic na to nie powiedział. Zamiast tego przykrył go kołdrą i usiadł w fotelu obok.

– Jestem przekonany, że masz do mnie kilka pytań, Harry. Możesz mi je teraz zadać – powiedział łagodnie i uśmiechnął się do swojego ulubionego ucznia.

Harry myślał przez chwilę i nie wiedząc, od czego zacząć, zadał pierwsze pytanie, jakie przyszło mu do głowy:

– Gdzie jesteśmy, profesorze?

Dumbledore zachichotał cicho.

– Jesteśmy w moim domu. Mieszkam tu w czasie wakacji, kiedy nie jestem potrzebny w Hogwarcie. Aurorzy pracują teraz nad zaklęciami obronnymi szkoły. Na ten czas nikt nie może przebywać na terenie zamku.

Harry pokiwał głową ze zrozumieniem.

– A jak się tu znalazłem?

– Zabrałem cię od twojego wujostwa.

– Ale dlaczego? Myślałem, że jestem tam bezpieczny – powiedział Harry marszcząc brwi.

Dumbledore spojrzał na niego uważnie znad swoich okularów połówek.

– Jesteś tam bezpieczny od Voldemorta, tak. Jednak biorąc pod uwagę stan, w jakim cię znalazłem, Voldemort był chyba twoim ostatnim problemem.

Harry zarumienił się lekko i wbił wzrok w swoje dłonie.

– Ale skoro nie było żadnego niebezpieczeństwa związanego z Voldemortem, to czemu pan po mnie przyszedł?

Mężczyzna wyjął z kieszeni kawałek zwiniętego pergaminu i podał go chłopcu.

– Pamiętasz pisanie tego listu?

Harry, zaskoczony przeczytał krótką notkę i zamarł. Jego twarz spłonęła dzikim rumieńcem, a on sam wymamrotał zażenowany:

– Przepraszam, profesorze. Nie miałem zamiaru tego panu wysyłać.

Dumbledore westchnął cicho i wsunął list z powrotem do kieszeni.

– Zdaję sobie z tego sprawę, Harry. Jednak naprawdę powinieneś był powiedzieć komuś o tym, jak się czujesz. Nie jest zdrowo trzymać w sobie wszystkich złych emocji. To zawsze, prędzej czy później, kończy się robiąc więcej szkody, niż pożytku. Na szczęście, Hedwiga była na tyle rozsądna, że przyniosła do mnie ten list, dlatego też, przynajmniej na razie, odłóżmy tę sprawę na kiedy indziej.

Na chwilę zapanowała cisza, po czym Harry podniósł głowę i spytał niepewnie:

– Co teraz ze mną będzie?


	5. Decyzje

**5. Decyzje**

– Co teraz ze mną będzie?

Dumbledore przyglądał mu się przez moment, zanim odpowiedział:

– Myślałem o tym i zdecydowałem, że w żadnym wypadku nie możesz wrócić do Dursley'ów. – Harry otworzył usta, żeby zaprotestować, jednak uciszyło go surowe spojrzenie błękitnych oczu. – Nie, Harry, nie pozwolę ci tam wrócić. Koniec dyskusji.

Harry zamknął gwałtownie usta. Nie zamierzał kłócić się z dyrektorem, kiedy ten używał takiego tonu. To nie było tak, że chciał wrócić do swojego wujostwa. Po prostu nie chciał sprawiać nikomu kłopotu ani narażać na niepotrzebne niebezpieczeństwo.

Jeśli Dumbledore zauważył sprzeczne emocje, jakie targały właśnie jego uczniem, zdecydował się tego nie komentować. Zamiast tego, zaczął wyjaśniać chłopcu dalszą część planu.

– Zastanawiałem się nad tym, co będzie dla ciebie najlepsze i doszedłem do wniosku, że jedyną możliwą opcją jest, abyś został ze mną. – Harry znowu otworzył usta, jednak starszy mężczyzna był szybszy. – I zanim zaczniesz się ze mną spierać, już i tak jestem w niebezpieczeństwie. Twój pobyt tutaj niczego nie zmieni. Poza tym nawet jeśli ten dom nie jest tak dobrze chroniony, jak Hogwart czy dom twoich krewnych, jest wystarczająco bezpieczny. Będziemy musieli wprowadzić kilka dodatkowych środków ostrożności, a wtedy, jestem pewny, że wszystko będzie w porządku.

Harry spuścił głowę i powiedział cicho:

– Nie musi pan tego dla mnie robić, profesorze. Na pewno jest pan teraz bardzo zajęty. Nie chcę panu przeszkadzać. Naprawdę mogę wrócić do Dursley'ów. Czuję się już dobrze.

Dumbledore spojrzał na niego surowo znad okularów.

– Jak już powiedziałem, nie ma takiej opcji. – Po chwili jego twarz złagodniała, a delikatna dłoń dotknęła policzka chłopca. – Spójrz na mnie, dziecko.

Harry niepewnie wykonał polecenie i spojrzał w przeszywająco niebieskie oczy.

– Harry, nie mam nic przeciwko, żebyś tu został. Wiem, że jest ci teraz ciężko i masz wiele problemów. Chciałbym ci pomóc. Robię też to, co uważam dla ciebie za najbezpieczniejsze. Rozumiesz?

Harry nie wyglądał na zupełnie przekonanego, jednak mimo to pokiwał głową, nie chcąc denerwować mężczyzny. Dumbledore westchnął i zdecydował na razie nie drążyć tematu. Porozmawiają o tym, kiedy Harry poczuje się lepiej. Jego przemyślenia przerwał głos chłopca:

– Mówił pan, że będziemy musieli podjąć jakieś dodatkowe środki ostrożności.

Dumbledore usiadł wygodniej w fotelu i uśmiechnął się lekko.

– Tak. Jak mówiłem, dom jest bezpieczny, ale jeśli Voldemort naprawdę chciałby się tu dostać, udałoby mu się, chociaż podejrzewam, że z niemałym trudem. Dlatego też wolałbym, żeby nikt nie wiedział, że tu jesteś. Ty i ja, w jednym domu z kilkoma zaklęciami obronnymi, jako jedyna ochrona… to mogłoby przyciągnąć zbyt wiele niepotrzebnej uwagi. – Dumbledore przerwał, gdy zobaczył, jak chłopiec przygryza wargę i spuszcza głowę. Z cichym westchnieniem, mężczyzna powiedział, starając się, by jego głos był jak najłagodniejszy: – To nie twoja wina, Harry. Proszę, spróbuj przestać myśleć o tym w ten sposób.

Harry spojrzał, nieco przestraszony, w zmartwione oczy swojego dyrektora i pokiwał głową.

– Spróbuję.

Dumbledore nie wyglądał, jakby mu uwierzył, jednak kontynuował wyjaśnienia:

– Dobrze. Myślałem o najlepszym rozwiązaniu. Głównym problemem jest to, że codziennie odwiedza mnie wiele osób. Teraz kiedy Hogwart jest dla nas niedostępny, moja rezydencja automatycznie stała się czymś w rodzaju zastępczej siedziby ruchu oporu przeciwko Voldemortowi. Ludzie pojawiają się tutaj właściwie o wszystkich porach dnia i nocy, by zdać mi raporty ze swoich misji. Byłoby trudno ukryć przed nimi twoją obecność w tym domu.

– Mógłbym zostawać w swoim pokoju, kiedy...

Mężczyźnie chyba nie spodobał się jego tok myślenia, bo skrzywił się i natychmiast mu przerwał:

– Nie. To jest dokładnie to, na co nie zamierzam pozwolić. Będziesz tu mieszkał i masz prawo chodzić po całym mieszkaniu, kiedy ci się podoba. Poza tym to i tak nie rozwiązałoby problemu. Ludzie z czasem zaczęliby coś podejrzewać. Im dziwniejsze sprawy się wydają, tym więcej ludzi próbuje się o nich dowiedzieć. Ty najlepiej powinieneś zdawać sobie z tego sprawę.

Harry zarumienił się lekko, doskonale wiedząc, do czego nawiązuje jego dyrektor. Mimo to, nie chciał poddać się tak łatwo.

– Ale wtedy...

– Zakamuflujemy cię – uciął stanowczo Dumbledore.

– Zakamuflujemy? – Harry wytrzeszczył na niego oczy z niedowierzaniem.

Siwy czarodziej pokiwał głową z entuzjazmem, zupełnie ignorując zszokowane spojrzenie swojego ucznia.

– Dokładnie, jednak nie za pomocą magii. W tym domu nie mieszka nikt poza nami i skrzatem domowym, dlatego też prawie każde zaklęcie można bardzo łatwo wyśledzić. Ludzie mogliby od razu wyczuć, że kryjesz swą twarz czarami. Wystarczyłoby, żeby przeszli blisko ciebie. To zbyt ryzykowne. Dlatego, jak tylko poczujesz się na siłach, wybierzemy się do świata mugoli na zakupy.

Harry wyglądał na jeszcze bardziej zdziwionego niż wcześniej.

– No tak, to może zadziałać, ale – Dumbledore westchnął zrezygnowany, jednak nie przerywał – co pan powie ludziom? Jak mam się zachowywać, kiedy przyjdzie ktoś, kogo znam? Obawiam się, że nie potrafię udawać aż tak dobrze. Co jak ktoś się zorientuje?

Dyrektor zaśmiał się łagodnie.

– Na początek przedstawię cię, jako mojego wnuka. A dokładniej, jednego z wnuków mojego brata. Ma ich kilku, więc nie wzbudzi to podejrzeń. Możemy powiedzieć, że mieszkasz ze mną ze względu na problemy rodzinne. Nie ma potrzeby mówić na ten temat nic więcej. Co do tego, jak powinieneś się zachowywać, to zależy od ciebie. Musisz spróbować postępować inaczej niż zwykle, robić inne rzeczy, niż zazwyczaj, inaczej się wysławiać, jednak być przy tym tak naturalnym, jak to tylko możliwe. Przedyskutujemy to jeszcze, jak uda nam się załatwić wszystko inne. Postaraj się tylko nie zaskakiwać mnie za bardzo, bo moje umiejętności aktorskie również nie są nieskończone.

– Postaram się. –Chłopiec zachichotał mimowolnie.

– Bardzo dobrze. Podejrzewam, że jeśli nic złego się nie wydarzy, będziemy mogli iść do Londynu już jutro rano. Wolałbym poczekać dłużej, aż zupełnie wyzdrowiejesz, jednak musimy załatwić to tak szybko, jak tylko możliwe. – Mężczyzna spojrzał w dół i rzucił nastolatkowi surowe spojrzenie – Nie myśl jednak, że skoro jutro wychodzimy, to z tobą jest już wszystko w porządku. Jak tylko wrócimy, kładziesz się do łóżka.

– Rozumiem, profesorze – westchnął ciężko Harry.

Dumbledore potrząsnął lekko głową.

– Harry, zamierzam udawać twojego dziadka. Nie możesz nazywać mnie profesorem. A ponieważ ludzie mogą tu wchodzić i wychodzić, kiedy im się podoba, musisz do mnie mówić „dziadku" cały czas. Równie dobrze, możesz zacząć już teraz.

Policzki Harry'ego zaczerwieniły się z zażenowania. Zaczynała się z tego robić naprawdę niezręczna sytuacja.

– Dobrze, pro… Znaczy, dobrze, dziadku. – Chłopiec opadł na poduszki i zakrył oczy rękami – Boże, to takie dziwaczne.

– Przywykniesz, moje dziecko. – Mężczyzna uśmiechnął się z rozbawieniem, po czym wstał i się przeciągnął. – Podam ci teraz eliksiry na sen i redukujący temperaturę, bo znowu masz gorączkę.

Harry obserwował, jak mężczyzna, który zamierzał być jego dziadkiem, opuścił pokój, a po chwili wrócił z dwoma fiolkami i z powrotem usiadł na krześle obok łóżka.

– Zapomniałem ci powiedzieć, że musisz wymyślić sobie jakieś imię. Nie mogę przecież nazywać cię Harry – rzekł Dumbledore, podając mu pierwszy eliksir.

Chłopiec pokiwał głową i przełknął kolejną miksturę. Dumbledore zdążył jedynie złapać pustą fiolkę, kiedy Harry zapadł już w głęboki sen.


	6. Zakupy

**6. Zakupy**

Następnego dnia Dumbledore z ciężkim sercem obudził Harry'ego z samego rana. Miał nadzieję, że nastolatek będzie w miarę wypoczęty po długim śnie, a liczył na to, że o tak wczesnej porze w sklepach będzie mniej osób. Mężczyzna potrząsnął delikatnie drobnym ramieniem, powtarzając cicho imię chłopca. Naprawdę zależało mu na czasie. Im dłużej Harry pozostawał bez kamuflażu, tym bardziej rosło ryzyko, że ktoś go zobaczy i rozpozna. Dlatego dyrektor był zdecydowany załatwić tę sprawę tak szybko, jak to tylko możliwe. Jeśli jednak chłopiec naprawdę nie będzie czuł się na siłach, trzeba będzie przełożyć to wyjście na inny dzień. W końcu jego zdrowie było najważniejsze.

Po kilku minutach Harry otworzył wreszcie zaspane oczy i znalazł się twarzą w twarz ze swoim zmartwionym dyrektorem.

— Dzień dobry, moje dziecko.

Harry ziewnął i przetarł sennie oczy.

— Dzień dobry, dyrektorze. Która godzina?

Dumbledore pomógł mu usiąść i przyłożył dłoń do jego czoła, marszcząc lekko brwi, kiedy wyczuł ciepło emanujące od chłopca.

— Dochodzi ósma. Jak się czujesz? Jesteś w stanie iść na zakupy? Jeśli tak, musisz już wstawać.

Harry pokiwał lekko głową, przez co ręka starszego mężczyzny zsunęła się z jego twarzy.

— W porządku, możemy iść.

Dumbledore nie wyglądał na do końca przekonanego, jednak słysząc stanowczość w głosie swojego ucznia, pomógł mu wstać i przygotować się do wyjścia. Kiedy chłopiec był już ubrany i zjadł lekkie śniadanie, mężczyzna nałożył na niego i na siebie zaklęcia maskujące i niedługo po tym, opuścili dom. Po przekroczeniu granic ochronnych rezydencji, Dumbledore deportował ich z trzaskiem do jednej z mugolskich dzielnic Londynu. Harry za nic nie mógł skojarzyć, co to za miejsce, a dyrektor powiedział mu jedynie, że są daleko od Dziurawego Kotła. W końcu nie było sensu ryzykować, że zobaczą ich inni czarodzieje. Dyrektor objął go lekko w pasie i poprowadził do wielkiego sklepu odzieżowego. Harry, który nigdy wcześniej nie był w centrum handlowym, rozglądał się na wszystkie strony w zachwycie. Dumbledore zacieśnił nieco uścisk i chłopiec spojrzał w jego uśmiechniętą twarz.

— Więc, Harry, zdecydowałeś już, jakie ubrania byś chciał?

Harry zaczerwienił się gwałtownie i spuścił głowę.

— Profesorze, naprawdę nie musi mi pan kupować nowych ubrań.

Nauczyciel spojrzał na niego surowo.

— Mów do mnie „dziadku", Harry. Musisz się do tego przyzwyczaić. Jeśli chodzi o ubrania, to nie podlega dyskusji. Albo wybierzesz je sam, albo zrobię to za ciebie.

Mógł sobie wyobrazić, jak czuje się teraz chłopiec. To był pewnie pierwszy raz, kiedy ktoś zabrał go do sklepu na zakupy, jednak nie zamierzał odpuścić. Harry potrzebował nowej garderoby i on był zdecydowany mu ją dać. Najwyższy czas, żeby ktoś zajął się tym dzieckiem.

Z drugiej strony, Harry wyglądał na coraz bardziej zawstydzonego i nie potrafił nawet spojrzeć na swojego opiekuna. Zastanawiał się, czy próbować dalej się z nim kłócić, czy pozwolić mu robić, co chce. W końcu postanowił się zgodzić i oddać mu pieniądze po powrocie do domu. Poza tym pomyślał, że miło byłoby mieć ubrania, które faktycznie na niego pasują. Zdecydował jednak, że lepiej będzie, jeśli dyrektor sam je wybierze, bo nie miał pojęcia, jak wiele rzeczy powinien wziąć.

— Dobrze, ale proszę wybrać je samemu. Nigdy nie kupowałem ubrań, z wyjątkiem szat szkolnych i nie wiem, co będzie odpowiednie.

Dumbledore pokiwał głową ze zrozumieniem, patrząc jednak nieco nieufnie na swojego podopiecznego, zdziwiony tak szybką zgodą. Postanowił jednakże odłożyć na razie na bok swoje podejrzenia i skupić się na zakupach. Pierwszym, co zauważył, zresztą nie po raz pierwszy, było to, jak mały jest chłopiec. Wszystkie te lata z Dursley'ami nie przyniosły mu nic dobrego i dyrektor mógłby przysiąc, że nawet niektórzy pierwszoroczni byli wyżsi od niego. Ostatnia myśl podsunęła mu jednak pewien pomysł.

Harry stał, czując się wyjątkowo niepewnie, pod uważnym wzrokiem Dumbledore'a, który obserwował go z tajemniczym uśmiechem od dobrych kilku minut.

— Ee, dyre… Znaczy, dziadku?

— Tak, mój chłopcze? Przy okazji, musisz sobie w końcu wybrać jakieś imię.

Harry zamrugał niepewnie.

— Ee, tak, pomyślę o tym. Jeśli chodzi o ubrania…

Uśmiech mężczyzny się poszerzył.

— Och, tak. Myślę, że właśnie wpadłem na świetny pomysł.

Harry spojrzał podejrzliwie w błyszczące oczy dyrektora.

— Umm, co to za pomysł, si... Dziadku?

Twarz Dumbledore'a złagodniała, a jego uścisk zacieśnił się odrobinę.

— Moje dziecko, kiedy wszyscy dowiedzą się, że nie ma cię w domu wujostwa, co prędzej czy później się zdarzy, zaczną cię szukać. Nie uważasz, że niektórym mogłoby wydawać się to trochę dziwne, że w moim domu zamieszkał nagle chłopiec w tym samym wieku?

Harry pokiwał wolno głową. Teraz, kiedy o tym pomyślał, było to dosyć oczywiste. Nawet jeśli ludzie szanują starego czarodzieja na tyle, że nie oskarżyliby go prosto w twarz o ukrywanie Wybrańca, coś by podejrzewali. A to ostatecznie przyciągnęłoby Voldemorta i cały ich misterny plan byłby bezużyteczny. Zanim zdążył spytać, co konkretnie wymyślił dyrektor, by temu zapobiec, mężczyzna sam kontynuował:

— Będą szukać piętnastoletniego chłopca i to ściągnęłoby na ciebie niepotrzebną uwagę. Jednak jesteś bardzo mały, jak na swój wiek. Słyszałem od wielu osób i sam również się z tym zgadzam, że wyglądasz na o wiele młodszego, niż jesteś w rzeczywistości. Więc czemu nie mielibyśmy użyć tego na naszą korzyść?

Harry wytrzeszczył na niego oczy.

— Chce pan sprawić, że będę wyglądał młodziej?

Dumbledore pokiwał radośnie głową.

— To nie powinno być takie trudne. Wszystko tkwi w ubraniach, fryzurze i oczywiście w zachowaniu. Jestem pewny, że będziemy mogli przedyskutować to później. A teraz chodź, poszukajmy dla ciebie jakichś nowych ubrań.

Zanim Harry zdołał wydusić z siebie choćby słowo, Dumbledore popchnął go lekko w stronę pierwszej półki z ubraniami.

Po prawie dwóch godzinach wyszli ze sklepu obładowani torbami. Harry był wykończony. Nigdy nie podejrzewał, że kupowanie ubrań może być aż tak męczące, chociaż przypuszczał, że może byłoby mniej, gdyby nie był chory. Oczywiście, mogłoby też być przyjemniejsze, gdyby nie kłócił się z dyrektorem przez całą pierwszą godzinę. To jest, do czasu, kiedy mężczyzna zagroził mu, że jeśli się nie zamknie, rzuci na niego zaklęcie uciszające. Harry zaczerwienił się lekko na tę myśl, kiedy szedł opierając się ciężko o swojego nauczyciela. Ale, przekonywał sam siebie, to była całkowicie wina Dumbledore'a. Nie potrzebował aż tylu ubrań. W zupełności wystarczyłyby mu jeansy i kilka podkoszulek, ale nie. Starszy czarodziej musiał się uprzeć, żeby skompletować mu całą garderobę, począwszy od dwudziestu par skarpetek, a skończywszy na kapeluszu na wietrzne dni.

Ubrania były odrobinę dziecinne, jednak Harry nie protestował, gdyż był zbyt zajęty próbami powstrzymania Dumbledore'a przed podnoszeniem tylu rzeczy na raz. Z wyjątkiem, oczywiście, koszulki z misiem, którą mężczyzna uznał za _słodką_.

Harry został wyrwany przez głos dyrektora:

— Dziecko?

Chłopiec spojrzał na niego i uśmiechnął się słabo, kiedy zobaczył, że wszystkie torby zostały zmniejszone do wielkości pudełka zapałek.

— Tak, dziadku?

Dumbledore przyłożył chłodną dłoń do jego czoła.

— Źle się czujesz?

Harry zaprzeczył ruchem głowy.

— Wszystko w porządku, jestem tylko zmęczony. Gdzie teraz idziemy?

Mężczyzna patrzył na niego niepewnie. Gorączka nie była zbyt wysoka, jednak miał przeczucie, że może się to szybko zmienić, jeśli chłopiec nie wróci szybko do łóżka. Z drugiej strony, naprawdę musieli to załatwić. Nie wiedział, kiedy ktoś przyjdzie do jego domu i nie mógł ryzykować, że zobaczy Harry'ego. Wzdychając cicho, poprowadził go do sklepu optycznego. Postanowił kupić jakieś soczewki, bo oczy chłopca były zbyt charakterystyczne, żeby pozostawić je bez zmian. Kiedy już tam byli, pomyślał, że byłoby dobrze, gdyby dzielili ze sobą jakieś cechy wyglądu, jako że mieli udawać rodzinę. Chwilę później wyszli ze sklepu, a Harry, zamiast szmaragdowych tęczówek, miał teraz błękitne, bardzo podobne do jego własnych.

Następnym przystankiem był fryzjer. Koniecznie musieli zrobić coś z tymi włosami.

Jeśli chodzi o Harry'ego, chłopiec już dawno przestał kłócić się o każdą rzecz i próbował jedynie utrzymać oczy otwarte i nadążać za swoim dyrektorem, wiedząc, że ten o wszystko się zatroszczy. Był bardzo wdzięczny, kiedy wysoki mężczyzna pozwolił mu usiąść w wygodnym fotelu i zaczął pracować nad jego fryzurą. Wykończony, zamknął oczy, ufając, że Dumbledore sam powie mu, czego chce.

Pół godziny później, został wyrwany ze snu delikatnym potrząsaniem.

— Dalej, dziecko, obudź się.

Mrugając, Harry spojrzał w zatroskaną twarz dyrektora i wstał powoli, wiedząc, że muszą iść dalej. Zaczął odwracać się w stronę wyjścia, jednak zamarł w bezruchu, gdy zobaczył swoje odbicie w lustrze. Patrzyła na niego twarz dziecka o wielkich niebieskich oczach i miękkich, prostych, kasztanowych włosach. Chłopiec nie mógł uwierzyć, że ta twarz należy do niego. Wyglądało na to, że Dumbledore miał rację. Chociaż naprawdę nie chciał tego przyznać, nie wyglądał na starszego, choćby o dzień, od przeciętnego pierwszoklasisty biegającego po korytarzach Hogwartu. Nikt by go teraz nie rozpoznał. Poza…

— Chodź, dziecko, musimy iść. Została jeszcze jedna rzecz do załatwienia.

Harry pokiwał głową, patrząc na bliznę wciąż widoczną na jego czole. Idąc bardzo powoli, doszli do ostatniego sklepu w długim pasażu i chłopiec z ciekawością obserwował, jak młoda kobieta zaczęła nakładać na jego czoło coś w rodzaju kremu. Spojrzawszy na buteleczkę, którą trzymała w dłoni, uświadomił sobie, że był to mugolski puder. Jasne, to chyba najprostszy sposób, żeby zakryć jego bliznę. Kiedy ponownie spojrzał w lusterko, zobaczył zupełnie obcą osobę. Nie, nie było szansy, żeby ktokolwiek rozpoznał w nim Harry'ego Pottera. Dumbledore zapłacił za make-up i w końcu mogli wyjść na zewnątrz. Wszystko było załatwione i Harry był z tego powodu bardzo zadowolony. Kiedy stali już w bocznej uliczce, dyrektor odetchnął z ulgą.

— Myślę, że mamy już wszystko. Przynajmniej na ten moment.

Mężczyzna zaśmiał się widząc jego pełną niedowierzania minę.

— Na ten moment? Sir, to znaczy, dziadku. Myślę, że to mi wystarczy na kolejne dziesięć lat.

Dumbledore spojrzał na niego ze smutkiem, przez co chłopiec poczuł się niezręcznie i szybko zmienił temat.

— Zdecydowałem już, jakie chcę imię.

Jeśli dyrektor zauważył nagłą zmianę, nie skomentował. Pokiwał tylko głową i spojrzał na niego z ciekawością.

— I?

— Alexander. W skrócie Alec.

Dumbledore pokiwał głową z aprobatą. To było ładne imię i pasowało do chłopca.

— Więc niech będzie Alec. Chodź, idziemy do domu. Jesteś zupełnie wykończony i naprawdę powinieneś już być w łóżku, zamiast włóczyć się po mieście.

Harry uśmiechnął się lekko i pokiwał głową. Chwilę później, oboje zniknęli.

* * *

><p><strong>Od tłumacza:<strong> Uff, wreszcie udało mi się przetłumaczyć kolejny rozdział. Trochę się nad nim namęczyłam i nadal nie jest idealny, ale chciałam wgrać go jak najszybciej, bo trochę już czekaliście. Mam nadzieję, że mimo wszystko się podobało. A tutaj odpowiedzi na wszystkie wasze dotychczasowe komentarze. Może to was zachęci, żeby pisać ich więcej, więcej, więcej… Jak najwięcej. :D

**Lirthea – **Szczerze mówiąc, też byłam trochę zawiedziona drugą częścią, bo chociaż lubię snape mentors harry, takich opowiadań jest bardzo dużo, w przeciwieństwie do tych z Albusem. A druga część to przewaga Snape'a. Mimo wszystko, mam nadzieję, że dotrwam do końca i przetłumaczę obie. To naprawdę świetny ff i szkoda by było, gdyby nie został przetłumaczony w całości. Dzięki za komentarze :D

**gw, IdrilTasarti2001– **Nie porzuciłam go i nie mam zamiaru porzucić. Wiem, że rzadko dodaję nowe rozdziały, jednak daję słowo czarodzieja, że przetłumaczę tego ffa do końca. Pozdrówka dla was ;D

**Rome – **Mam nadzieję, że z czasem ci się spodoba. ;-) Chociaż muszę cię ostrzec, że nie jest to raczej opowiadanie, w którym jest dużo akcji. Głównie opisuje rozwój relacji między Harrym i Dumbledorem. Mimo wszystko, liczę, że i tak cię zainteresuje. Również pozdrawiam.

**Hertzfeld – **Niestety się z tobą zgadzam. Obawiam się, że kanoniczny Dumbledore nie zabrałby Harry'ego od Dursleyów tak długo, póki nie groziłoby mu tam śmiertelne niebezpieczeństwo. xD Ale myślę, że w kanonie ogólnie ta kwestia została nieco pominięta. To trochę dziwne, że po tym, co Potter przechodził co roku w Hogwarcie był tak po prostu odstawiany do domu wujostwa i w zasadzie nikogo nie obchodziło, co się z nim tam dzieje. Najbardziej zadziwiał mnie zawsze przeskok z piątej części na szóstą: w piątej Harry był zupełnie załamany śmiercią Blacka, a w szóstej wydawał się już być z tym prawie zupełnie pogodzony i jak gdyby nigdy nic, gawędził sobie z Dumbledorem. Nie za wiele było tam o jego emocjach i żalu, a przecież na pewno je czuł. W końcu Syriusz był jego ostatnią nadzieją na normalną rodzinę. No, ale od czego jest fanfiction, w którym można dać się ponieść wyobraźni i uzupełnić wszystkie te dziury w kanonie, które nam nie pasują? ^^ Dzięki za konstruktywny komentarz. (-:

**zlamany grosz – **Niestety to prawda, nie ma po polsku za dużo albus mentors harry, a wielka szkoda, bo moim zdaniem ta dwójka jest razem wyjątkowo słodka. ^^ Ja również pozdrawiam.

**FrejaAleeera1 –** Myślę, że tajemnica, kto zajmie się dalej Potterem już się wydała, jednak, jeśli cię to zachęci, to zdradzę, że Severusa w tym opowiadaniu też będzie sporo. Szczególnie w drugiej części. Dzięki za oba twoje komentarze, a jeśli chodzi o betę, mam nadzieję, że kiedyś jakąś znajdę, a póki co, musi być jak jest. :]

**Arwi – **To witaj w klubie, bo ja również jestem ich wielką fanką. ^^ Dzięki za tak pozytywny komentarz.

**Tosia – **Ano, o gustach się nie dyskutuje. Mam nadzieję, że mimo wszystko będziesz czytała dalej. Pozdrawiam. :D

**gr, shinitei, MW – **Dzięki wielkie za miłe słowa.


	7. Niespodzianki

**7. Niespodzianki**

W przyjemnej ciszy ruszyli wąską ścieżką w kierunku widniejącego przed nimi domu, by po chwili z ulgą wejść do chłodnego przedpokoju. Ledwie zamknęli za sobą drzwi, a przed nimi pojawiła się skrzatka domowa, Iskierka, witając ich z ekscytacją.

— Panie! Profesor Snape, profesor McGonagall i pan Alastor Moody czekają na pana od dwóch godzin! Chcą z panem rozmawiać!

Dumbledore zmrużył z niepokojem oczy. To była nieoczekiwana wiadomość, jako że nie wzywał do siebie żadnego z nich. Spojrzał w przerażoną twarz Harry'ego i bezwiednie zacieśnił uścisk na jego drobnych ramionach, by dodać mu otuchy.

— Są w moim gabinecie, Iskierko? — spytał, starając się, żeby jego głos brzmiał zupełnie spokojnie. Nie chciał pokazywać chłopcu, jak bardzo zmartwił go ten nagły zwrot wydarzeń. Miał nadzieję, że będą mieli więcej czasu na przystosowanie się do nowej sytuacji.

— Tak, panie. — Skrzatka pokiwała energicznie głową.

— Wspominałaś im coś o Harrym?

— Nie, panie. Oczywiście, że nie. — Stworzenie wyglądało na nieco obrażone. — Iskierka powiedziała tylko to, co kazał jej pan. Pana nie będzie rano w domu.

— Doskonale, Iskierko. — Dumbledore pokiwał głową z zadowoleniem. — A teraz, proszę, wyślij te rzeczy do pokoju obok mojego biura — powiedział, podając jej kolorowe torby przywrócone już do swojego normalnego rozmiaru.

Skrzatka chwyciła zakupy, które po chwili zniknęły z jej dłoni z cichym trzaskiem i spytała:

— Coś jeszcze, panie?

— Tak, mogłabyś przygotować dla nas jakiś lunch? Jestem pewny, że profesorowie i Alastor też jeszcze nie jedli. I przynieś jakąś zupę — dodał po chwili. — Och, i Iskierko?

— Tak, panie?

Dyrektor wskazał na chłopca stojącego obok niego.

— Od teraz, to jest panicz Alexander. Jeśli ktokolwiek będzie się pytał, przybył tutaj kilka dni temu i jest moim wnukiem. Będziesz go tak traktować i zapomnisz, że kiedykolwiek był tu ktoś taki, jak Harry Potter. Zrozumiano?

— Oczywiście. Iskierka tak zrobi. — Uśmiechnęła się tajemniczo i zniknęła zostawiając ich samych.

Dumbledore szybkim krokiem poprowadził Harry'ego do małego saloniku i położył na stole ostatni pakunek, który trzymał w ręku. Przez chwilę przeszukiwał go zawzięcie, aż w końcu wyjął z niego kilka ubrań i odwrócił się do Harry'ego, który teraz opierał się już niepewnie o ścianę.

— Chodź, Alec, przebierzemy cię w to i sprawdzimy, jak dobrze udał nam się twój kamuflaż.

Starszy mężczyzna pomógł roztrzęsionemu chłopcu zmienić ubranie. Harry naprawdę zaczynał czuć się bardzo źle i jedyne, o czym teraz marzył to pójście prosto do jego nowego łóżka i zakopanie się wśród miękkiej pościeli. Nie dość, że czuł się chory, był też bardzo zdenerwowany. Zdawał sobie sprawę, że pozostając pod opieką starszego czarodzieja będzie musiał stawić czoła osobom, które zna, ale zaczynanie od Severusa Snape'a i Szalonookiego Moddy'ego nie było najlepszym obrotem sprawy. Nie istnieli na świecie bardziej podejrzliwi ludzie niż ta dwójka.

Dumbledore zauważył nienaturalną bladość chłopca i zmarszczył brwi z troską, przykładając dłoń do jego rozpalonego czoła.

— Obawiam się, że twoja temperatura znowu zaczyna być niebezpiecznie wysoka, Alec. Lepiej położę cię szybko do łóżka, bo wyglądasz, jakbyś miał zaraz zemdleć.

Harry uśmiechnął się słabo, ale nie miał siły, żeby mu odpowiedzieć. Zamiast tego, pozwolił posadzić się na krześle i patrzył z zażenowaniem, jak dyrektor uklęknął, by zawiązać jego sznurowadła. Po chwili mężczyzna wyprostował się i obrzucił go uważnym spojrzeniem. Wszystko wydawało się być na miejscu, jednak… Dumbledore zmrużył oczy.

— Prawie bym zapomniał — powiedział, wyjmując z jednej ze swoich licznych kieszeni srebrny naszyjnik. — To, Alec, jest talizman ochronny. Prawie w każdej magicznej rodzinie dzieci dostają takie od swoich rodziców. Pewnie zauważyłeś, że twój przyjaciel, Ron, nosi podobny.

Harry przytaknął, przypominając sobie małego lwa, którego Ron nigdy nie zdejmował z szyi.

— Ten jednak jest wyjątkowy, Alec — kontynuował mężczyzna. — Oprócz zwykłych zaklęć defensywnych ma również takie, które pomogą w twoim przebraniu. Najważniejsze z nich to zmieniające głos i chroniące przed magicznymi obiektami, takimi jak oko Alastora. Pamiętaj, żeby zawsze mieć go na sobie.

Harry pokiwał głową ze zrozumieniem i zawiesił małego feniksa na szyi.

— Dziękuję, dziadku. — Oczy chłopca rozszerzyły się, kiedy z jego gardła wydobył się dziwny dźwięk, który definitywnie nie był jego głosem. Brzmiał dziecinnie i był wyższy niż normalnie. Wyglądało na to, że Dumbledore był zdecydowany, żeby w każdym calu zrobić z niego dziecko. Dyrektor uśmiechnął się do niego łagodnie.

— Myślę, że teraz wszystko jest w porządku. Musisz jeszcze tylko zdecydować, jak chcesz się zachowywać. Severus i Minerva raczej dobrze cię znają.

Harry zamyślił się.

— Mam zachowywać się inaczej niż zwykle, tak? Robić rzeczy, których normalnie bym nie zrobił?

Starszy mężczyzna pokiwał głową.

— Tak, ale nie może to być wymuszone. Głównym celem grania jest to, żeby nikt nie zaczął myśleć, że jesteś podobny do swojej starej wersji. Jeśli będziesz zachowywał się sztucznie, prawda bardzo szybko wyjdzie na jaw.

Chłopiec kontynuował tę burzę mózgów.

— W takim razie najlepiej by było, gdyby nie zadawali mi zbyt wielu pytań. — Zrobił na chwilę pauzę. — Mogę spróbować być niemiły, żeby ich od siebie odstraszyć. Jednak to chyba nie zadziała na dłuższą metę, bo wtedy wszyscy oczekiwaliby, że pan, jako mój dziadek coś z tym zrobi. A nie mogę być niemiły dla pana.

Dumbledore zachichotał.

— Nie, to by nie zadziałało.

Harry milczał przez kilka minut, aż w końcu spojrzał na dyrektora.

— Mam wyglądać na o wiele młodszego, prawda? — spytał, na co Dumbledore przytaknął.

Nastolatek wstał nagle, podszedł do czarodzieja i chwycił go za ramię. Mężczyzna spojrzał na niego zdezorientowany.

— Alec?

Chłopiec uśmiechnął się lekko.

— Od teraz będę bardzo nieśmiały i nieufny, dziadku. Będziesz musiał mnie bronić.

Dumbledore nie mógł się powstrzymać i wybuchnął śmiechem na widok „niewinnej" miny Harry'ego.

— Tak, podejrzewam, że to może zadziałać. A przynajmniej pasuje ci o wiele bardziej niż bycie niegrzecznym. — Zamilkł na chwilę i spojrzał czule na stojącego obok chłopca. — Więc, niech będzie wersja z byciem nieśmiałym. Jestem pewny, że przynajmniej Severus się na to nabierze.

Harry zaśmiał się cicho i oparł się ciężko o bok dyrektora. Mężczyzna natychmiast spoważniał i jeszcze raz przyłożył dłoń do jego czoła, zaniepokojony ciepłem, które od niego biło.

— Chodź, Alec, najwyższy czas, żebyś znalazł się w łóżku. Miejmy nadzieję, że o niczym nie zapomnieliśmy.

Chłopiec pokiwał nieznacznie głową, próbując utrzymać oczy otwarte i z wielkim wysiłkiem puścił ramię starego czarodzieja. Bez słowa skierowali się w stronę gabinetu, oboje głęboko pogrążeni w myślach. Kilka kroków dalej usłyszeli krzyki dobiegające zza zamkniętych drzwi. Dumbledore nie wydawał się specjalnie zaskoczony. Nigdy nie było dobrym pomysłem zostawiać Severusa i Alastora w jednym pomieszczeniu. Był wdzięczny, że Minerva była razem z nimi. Merlin wie, w jakim stanie znalazłby tak to obu mężczyzn. Zatrzymał się z ręką na klamce i spojrzał na swojego podopiecznego.

— Gotów?

Harry uniósł wzrok i pokiwał głową. Był bardzo blady, jednak głęboko w jego niebieskich oczach błyszczała iskra determinacji. Chłopiec chwycił dłoń dyrektora swoją o wiele mniejszą, a ten uścisnął ją lekko, wziął głęboki oddech i otworzył drzwi.

Tak jak podejrzewał, mężczyźni wrzeszczeli na siebie głośno, kłócąc się o coś, czego sensu nie mógł pojąć. Podejrzewał, że jedynym powodem, dla którego cały czas siedzieli na swoich miejscach, był fakt, że Minerva stała przed biurkiem i celowała w nich różdżką.

Atmosfera była tak gęsta, że nikt nawet nie zauważył ich wejścia. Dumbledore stał przez chwilę w progu z Harrym znowu opartym ciężko o jego bok i obserwował sytuację. Jednak jedno spojrzenie na opadające powieki Harry'ego i policzki zaczerwienione od gorączki powiedziało mu, że jeśli zaraz nie zabierze go do łóżka, chłopiec upadnie. Wszystkie te emocje i bieganina nie były wskazane dla chorego dziecka, a krzyki i hałas na pewno nie pomagały. Dyrektor uniósł wzrok, a jego twarz się nachmurzyła. Dość tego.

Kiedy przemówił, jego głos był bardzo chłodny, co nie zdarzało się często, kiedy rozmawiał ze swoimi pracownikami.

— Czy jest szansa, żebym wszedł do swojego gabinetu i nie został trafiony klątwą, panowie?

Troje czarodziejów podskoczyło na dźwięk głosu i odwróciło się, by spojrzeć na swojego przełożonego. Skulili się nieco, kiedy zobaczyli, że jego na co dzień pogodna twarz była wyjątkowo poważna, a w oczach, w których zazwyczaj błyszczały iskierki, teraz była tylko irytacja. Zanim którekolwiek z nich zdążyło odpowiedzieć, Dumbledore wszedł do środka trzymając chłopca koło siebie.

— Tak? Dziękuję.

Bez żadnego więcej słowa do zawstydzonych dorosłych odwrócił się w stronę Harry'ego i pomógł mu dojść do drzwi jego sypialni. Otworzył je i wprowadził chłopca do ciemnego pomieszczenia. Zanim podążył za nim, odwrócił się i ignorując pytające spojrzenia swoich kolegów, powiedział:

— Iskierka przygotuje dla nas za chwilę lunch. Minervo, przynieś proszę zupę dla Alca, kiedy już będzie gotowa, a ty, Severusie, wlej do niej najpierw kilka kropel eliksiru bezsennego snu z mojego biurka. — Następnie spojrzał na nich surowo znad okularów połówek. — I nie chcę słyszeć żadnych więcej krzyków albo będę zmuszony poprosić was o opuszczenie mojego domu.

I zamknął drzwi z trzaskiem, zostawiając w pokoju czarodziejów z otwartymi ustami.

**Od tłumacza:** Czy tylko ja zauważyłam, że Dumbledore ma chyba jakiś fetysz na punkcie mierzenia temperatury? ;D Biedny Harry musi to znosić przynajmniej dwa razy na jeden rozdział. Pozdrawiam ciepło wszystkich czytających, a jeszcze cieplej komentujących. ^^


	8. Złe wieści

**8. Złe wieści**

Kiedy Dumbledore wszedł do pokoju i zapalił różdżką światło, zobaczył, że Harry zwinął się w kłębek na łóżku i drży od gorączki. Dyrektor podszedł szybko do toreb z zakupami, które zostawiła wcześniej Iskierka i wyciągnął z nich jasnoniebieską piżamę. Następnie usiadł koło chorego dziecka i podciągnął je delikatnie do góry, tak że opierało się o jego ramię.

— Dalej, dziecko, pomóż mi trochę. Będzie ci wygodniej w tych ubraniach.

Harry zamrugał ze zmęczeniem w stronę swojego udawanego dziadka i starał się, jak mógł ułatwić mu zmianę stroju. Był zbyt wykończony, żeby kłócić się z mężczyzną albo nawet czuć się niezręcznie, więc nie zajęło to dłużej niż dwie minuty.

W momencie, kiedy Dumbledore skończył otulać go kołdrą, rozległo się ciche pukanie do drzwi. Czarodziej umieścił kilka poduszek za plecami Harry'ego, podnosząc go do pozycji półsiedzącej i upewnił się, że blizna na jego czole wciąż jest zakryta. Następnie otoczył drobnego chłopca ramieniem i spokojnie powiedział:

— Proszę wejść.

Drzwi otworzyły się powoli i zobaczyli Minervę trzymającą w rękach srebrną tacę. Kobieta weszła do pogrążonego w półmroku pomieszczenia i spojrzała na dyrektora obejmującego nieznanego jej chłopca. Dumbledore uśmiechnął się do niej lekko.

—Ach, Minervo, dziękuję ci bardzo. Czy Severus dolał już eliksiru?

— Tak, Albusie. — Czarownica pokiwała lekko głową i ruszyła w ich stronę.

Mały chłopiec przysunął się bliżej dyrektora, jakby chciał schować się za jego plecami. McGonagall uśmiechnęła się do niego łagodnie, chcąc go uspokoić i ucieszyła się, kiedy zobaczyła, że dziecko rozluźnia się trochę. Nadal jednak obserwowało uważnie każdy jej ruch. Podała tacę dyrektorowi, który podziękował jej cicho, podniósł kubek z parującą zupą i podał go chłopcu.

Harry przez chwilę się nie ruszał, patrząc z niechęcią na naczynie w swoich rękach. Nie był głodny; jedyne, na co miał teraz ochotę to sen.

— Alec.

Mrugając, Harry spojrzał na Dumbledore'a. Jego głos był łagodny i cierpliwy, jednak Harry wiedział, czego oczekuje od niego mężczyzna. Wzdychając, przyłożył kubek do ust i powoli zaczął pić gorącą ciecz, starając się ignorować McGonagall, która obserwowała ich z ciekawością.

Chwilę po tym, jak skończył całą zupę, ogarnęła go jeszcze większa senność niż wcześniej. Poczuł, że dyrektor wstał i położył go na łóżku, owijając szczelnie kołdrą. Słyszał głos, dobiegający jakby z bardzo daleka:

— Idź spać, moje dziecko. Jeśli będziesz czegokolwiek potrzebował, będę w swoim gabinecie. Wystarczy, że mnie zawołasz. I pamiętaj, żadnego wstawania.

— Dobrze, dziadku — wymamrotał z trudem i ostatnim, co udało mu się zarejestrować, było zszokowane sapnięcie McGonagall.

Kiedy Dumbledore upewnił się, że Harry śpi, odwrócił się do osłupiałej wicedyrektorki i powiedział:

— Chodź, Minervo, pozwólmy dziecku odpocząć.

Zanim kobieta zdążyła w jakikolwiek sposób zareagować, została wyprowadzona z pokoju, a drzwi zamknęły się za nimi bezgłośnie. W gabinecie przywitał ich widok dwóch mężczyzn, pogrążonych w ciszy, a każdy z nich udawał, że ten drugi nie istnieje. Dumbledore westchnął z irytacją i usiadł za swoim wielkim biurkiem, podnosząc do ust filiżankę herbaty, którą przygotowała dla niego Iskierka. Również i na nim ten dzień odcisnął ślady zmęczenia. Robienie zakupów dla Harry'ego nie było łatwym zadaniem. Chłopiec był okropnie uparty i mężczyzna musiał toczyć z nim bój prawie o każdy skrawek materiału. Po długiej kłótni udało mu się przekonać go do zaakceptowania ubrań, jednak nastolatek kategorycznie odmówił zakupu jakichkolwiek gier czy książek, a widząc jego zmęczenie i wiedząc, że ten nie podda się bez walki, Dumbledore stwierdził, że lepiej przełożyć większe zakupy na inny dzień.

Spojrzał znad parującego kubka na swoich gości i zobaczył, że cała trójka rzuca mu zaciekawione spojrzenia. Oparł się wygodniej w fotelu i wziął łyk gorącego napoju.

— Przepraszam was za to. Nie tak chciałem wam przedstawić Alexandra, jednak naprawdę nie pozostawiliście mi wielkiego wyboru. — Przez chwilę zastanawiał się, czy powinien przeprosić także za swoje ostre słowa, jednak doszedł do wniosku, że jego zdenerwowanie było całkowicie uzasadnione. Mimo wszystko, to był jego dom, a nie strefa wojny.

— Kim jest ten chłopiec, Albusie? — spytał w końcu Snape.

Dumbledore skrzywił się, słysząc podejrzliwy ton swojego kolegi, jednak odpowiedział:

— Jest jednym z wnuków mojego brata i zostanie pod moją opieką aż do końca wakacji. Możliwe, że nawet dłużej.

— Dlaczego?

— Jego rodzina ma teraz pewne problemy, jednak nie zamierzam o tym rozmawiać z żadnym z was. To sprawy osobiste — powiedział dyrektor głosem ucinającym wszelką dyskusję.

Minerwa pokiwała głową, wiedząc, że w tej sprawie nic więcej już od niego nie wyciągną. Zamiast tego spytała:

— Jest chory, Albusie?

Dumbledore rozluźnił się wyraźnie, a na jego twarzy pojawiło się zmartwienie.

— Tak, jest chory, ale nie martw się o niego, wyzdrowieje. Po prostu trochę przesadziliśmy dzisiaj rano.

— Będzie szedł od września do Hogwartu? — burknął Moody.

Dyrektor stłumił uśmiech. Wyglądało na to, że jego mały podstęp zaczynał działać.

— Nie wiem, Alastorze. Wszystko zależy od jego rodziców. Alec miał być nauczany w domu, jednak w tej sytuacji nie wiem, co zdecyduje jego rodzina.

Zanim ktokolwiek miał szansę spytać o coś jeszcze, Dumbledore zmienił umiejętnie temat.

— Czy mógłbym się jednak dowiedzieć, czemu zawdzięczam waszą wizytę? Nie pamiętam, żebym zwoływał zebranie.

Alastor rzucił wściekłe spojrzenie w stronę Severusa.

— Też chętnie poznałbym odpowiedź na to pytanie. Snape przysłał mi kilka godzin temu wiadomość, że mam zjawić się tu tak szybko, jak to tylko możliwe. Jednak, kiedy dowiedział się, że cię nie ma, odmówił udzielenia nam jakichkolwiek informacji. Jedyna rzecz, jaką udało mi się wyciągnąć od tego przeklętego faceta to, że ma to coś wspólnego z Potterem.

Dumbledore poderwał się gwałtownie na krześle i spojrzał uważnie na Mistrza Eliksirów.

— Z Harrym? Co się stało?

Moody i McGonagall również spojrzeli teraz na Snape'a z oczekiwaniem, chcąc poznać w końcu odpowiedź. Czarnowłosy mężczyzna pokręcił głową zdegustowany i skupił swoją uwagę na dyrektorze.

— Na razie nic, ale coś jest nie tak z osłonami wokół domu jego krewnych. Czarny Pan mówi, że prawie udało mu się przez nie przedostać i jest przekonany, że do jutra będzie już w stanie je ominąć. Zamierza od razu zaatakować. Nie chce ryzykować, że o tym usłyszysz.

* * *

><p><strong>Od tłumacza: <strong>Wiem, że rozdział jest krótki, no ale to naprawdę nie moja wina. Przynajmniej dzisiaj obyło się bez mierzenia temperatury. ;) Dziękuję za wszystkie wasze komentarze i proszę o więcej.

**Cashis i rome** – Oczywiście macie rację, jeśli chodzi o odmianę imienia Alec. Nie mam pojęcia, czemu sama na to nie wpadłam, więc dzięki za uwagę. :D Mnie również dziwiło trochę, że Harry może być aż TAK mały, żeby uchodzić za jedenastolatka, ale… może lepiej nie wnikać. xD

**PannaTosia** – Ja też mam taką nadzieję. ;P

**gr** – A, tego niestety nie mogę zdradzić. Niech ci, co nie czytali jeszcze oryginału, mają jakąś niespodziankę. ^^ Ale na pewno Minervy i Severusa będzie sporo w tym ffie.

**Zlamany grosz **– A tam, ciuchów nigdy za wiele. ;D Mnie w ogóle bawi wizja Dumbledore'a w centrum handlowym, a co dopiero Dumbledore'a kupującego ubrania dla Pottera. ^^ W takim razie cieszę się, że mogłam pomóc i dziękuję za tak wyczerpujący komentarz.


	9. Nikt nie troszczy się o Harry'ego

**9. Nikt nie troszczy się o Harry'ego**

W pokoju zapanowała martwa cisza. Przez chwilę czas wydawał się zatrzymać w miejscu, by nagle zacząć biec ze zdwojoną prędkością. McGonagall zerwała się na równe nogi z błyskiem paniki w zielonych oczach.

— Musimy go stamtąd wydostać!

Dumbledore pokiwał głową z powagą. Jego twarz sprawiała wrażenie spokojnej, jednak wewnątrz mężczyzna bił się z myślami.

Nie było innego wyjścia. Będzie musiał wysłać kogoś na Privet Drive, żeby „zabrał" Harry'ego i liczyć, że prawda nie wyjdzie na jaw. Miał nadzieję, że chłopiec będzie miał więcej czasu, żeby przystosować się do nowej sytuacji, zanim ktoś odkryje, że nie ma go w domu wujostwa. Dyrektor przeklął w duchu, jednak wiedział już, że musi grać dalej.

— Minervo, weź ze sobą Hagrida i idźcie dzisiaj wieczorem na Privet Drive. Zabierzcie stamtąd chłopca i przyprowadźcie tutaj, jednak postarajcie się o dyskrecję. Chcemy, żeby Voldemort był zaskoczony. — Nie on jeden będzie zaskoczony, dodał w myślach Dumbledore. — Alastorze, musisz ostrzec kilku najbardziej zaufanych aurorów. Postaw ich w stan pełnej gotowości. Ty też jednak staraj się zrobić to jak najciszej. Wiemy, że Ministerstwo jest pełne szpiegów. Jeśli uda nam się złapać ich w pułapkę, będziemy mieli dostęp do wielu cennych informacji.

Następnie cała czwórka zaczęła planować, w jaki sposób złapać największą możliwą ilość śmierciożerców, i jak będą chronić Harry'ego. Dochodziła dwudziesta, gdy trójka czarodziejów opuściła w końcu gabinet, by powiadomić odpowiednich ludzi i zorganizować atak.

Dumbledore natychmiast po ich wyjściu, poszedł sprawdzić, co z Harrym i odetchnął z ulgą, gdy zobaczył, że chłopiec cały czas spokojnie śpi. Powinien był spytać Severusa, kiedy się obudzi. Znając paranoję Mistrza Eliksirów, dolał do zupy ogromną dawkę mikstury nasennej, żeby dziecko niczego nie podsłuchało.

* * *

><p>Po kilku godzinach okazało się, że miał rację. Wybiła jedenasta wieczorem, Minerva i Hagrid byli już w drodze do Dursley'ów, a Harry wciąż pogrążony był w głębokim śnie. Dyrektor usiadł ciężko w swoim fotelu i przetarł dłonią zmęczoną twarz. Ta noc nie zapowiadała się na łatwą i mężczyzna czuł, że powinien przygotować się do tego, co zamierzał zrobić.<p>

Zdawał sobie sprawę, że będzie musiał otwarcie okłamać jednych ze swoich najbliższych przyjaciół i wcale mu się to nie podobało, jednak nie mógł ryzykować bezpieczeństwa chłopca. Severus, Minerva i Alastor byli ważnymi członkami Zakonu, przez co cały czas groziło im niebezpieczeństwo. Ufał im w stu procentach, ale nikt nie potrafił przewidzieć, co się stanie w przyszłości. Każdego dnia istniało ryzyko, że zostaną schwytani przez Voldemorta, a wtedy taka wiedza byłaby ich dodatkową słabością. Był okres, że rozważał nawet wyczyszczenie pamięci Iskierki ze wspomnień o Harrym. Nie, nie mógł im powiedzieć.

Wzdychając, mężczyzna spojrzał za okno. Według planu, Minerva i Hagrid mieli zjawić się w jego domu z chłopcem tak szybko, jak to możliwe, żeby ukryć go tu na czas szukania lepszej kryjówki. Trzask zamykanych drzwi wejściowych oznajmił mu, że ta chwila już nadeszła. Dumbledore wstał spokojnie zza biurka i przygotował się do konfrontacji. Tak jak się spodziewał, kobieta i półolbrzym wpadli do jego biura ze skrajnym przerażeniem wypisanym na twarzach.

— Albusie! Nie ma go! — wykrzyknęła czarownica, oddychając ciężko; najwyraźniej biegła całą drogę.

Dyrektor miał nadzieję, że Harry nie obudzi się akurat w tym momencie. Bezpieczniej byłoby, żeby chłopiec siedział u siebie w pokoju podczas załatwiania tej sprawy. Czarodziej przywołał na twarz lekko zdziwioną minę i spojrzał pytająco na swoich kolegów.

— Minervo, Hagridzie, uspokójcie się, proszę. Kogo nie ma? — Na szczęście dla niego, jego pracownicy byli zbyt rozkojarzeni, żeby zauważyć, że ton jego głosu wcale nie brzmiał autentycznie.

— Harry'ego oczywiście. Kogo innego? — Minerva zaczęła chodzić niespokojnie przed jego biurkiem; czarne kosmyki wydostały się z ciasnego koka i opadały na jej zmartwioną twarz.

Dumbledore zignorował pytanie i wziął gwałtowny wdech, starając się wyglądać na tak zszokowanego i przerażonego, jak tylko potrafił.

— Jak to go nie ma? Miał zostać całe wakacje u wujostwa! Sprawdzaliście dom Weasley'ów? I pannę Granger? — Nauczyciele pokiwali przecząco głowami. — Dobrze. Hagridzie, ty sprawdzisz Norę i spytasz jego przyjaciół, czy wiedzą cokolwiek o miejscu jego pobytu. Minervo, ty pójdziesz do domu panny Granger. Ja wyślę wiadomość do Syriusza i Remusa. Może oni coś wiedzą.

Oboje pokiwali głowami na znak, że rozumieją i szybkim krokiem opuścili gabinet, a każde z nich miało nadzieję, że znajdzie chłopca, zanim cokolwiek mu się stanie. Kiedy upewnił się, że jego przyjaciele opuścili dom, usiadł ponownie w fotelu i wyciągnął kawałek czystego pergaminu, żeby napisać list do Syriusza. Musiał dokładnie przemyśleć, co w nim umieścić, bo na tyle, na ile znał młodszego mężczyznę, podejrzewał, że ten będzie tu w ciągu kolejnych dwudziestu czterech godzin, domagając się informacji na temat swojego chrześniaka. I Dumbledore wolałby, żeby nie był zbyt wściekły.

— Dowiedzieli się, prawda?

Dyrektor odwrócił gwałtownie głowę. Nie słyszał, żeby ktokolwiek wchodził do pokoju. Odetchnął z ulgą, kiedy zobaczył Harry'ego stojącego w progu.

— Nie rób tak więcej, Alec! Nie lubię, kiedy ktoś się za mną czai. Poza tym powinieneś leżeć.

Chłopiec skulił się lekko i spuścił głowę.

— Przepraszam.

Dumbledore spojrzał na niego i westchnął.

— Nie, Alec. To ja przepraszam. Nie powinienem był na ciebie krzyczeć. Jestem po prostu zmęczony. Cała ta sytuacja rozwija się trochę za szybko jak na mój gust. Myślałem, że będziemy mieli więcej czasu, żeby wszystko przygotować, tymczasem do jutra rana wszyscy będą wiedzieli, że zniknąłeś.

Przez chwilę nikt nic nie mówił, aż w końcu Harry podszedł bliżej i odezwał się cicho:

— Cały czas możemy jeszcze to przerwać, proszę pana. Wystarczy, że powie pan, że Alec wrócił do domu.

Mężczyzna pokręcił głową stanowczo.

— Nie, jesteś teraz bezpieczniejszy, niż kiedykolwiek. To najlepsze wyjście.

Harry skrzywił się.

— Ale będzie miał pan przez to kłopoty. Niech pan nie myśli, że nie wiem, jak zareaguje świat czarodziejski na moje zniknięcie. A fakt, że to pan miał mnie pilnować na pewno panu nie pomoże. Wszyscy będą wściekli, że Chłopiec-Który-Przeżył przepadł.

Dumbledore zmarszczył brwi, kiedy usłyszał wyraźną gorycz w głosie chłopca.

— Podejdź tu, dziecko.

Harry posłuchał i podszedł do biurka profesora. Kiedy znalazł się w zasięgu rąk mężczyzny, ten przyciągnął go bliżej i posadził sobie na kolanach. Nastolatek zaczerwienił się gwałtownie i próbował zejść, jednak bez skutku. Dyrektor otoczył go ciasno ramionami i przytulał teraz do swojej piersi. Przez chwilę trwała cisza. Harry wciąż siedział sztywno na kolanach Dumbledore'a, który głaskał powoli jego plecy, chcąc, żeby się rozluźnił. Po kilku napiętych minutach chłopiec zaczął się w końcu relaksować i położył głowę na ramieniu starego czarodzieja. Dopiero wtedy dyrektor ponownie się odezwał.

— Moje dziecko, ludzie nie będą tęsknić za tobą tylko dlatego, że jesteś Chłopcem-Który-Przeżył. —Harry prychnął cicho, ale Dumbledore kontynuował. — Będą za tobą tęsknić, bo jesteś Harrym i zależy im na tobie.

Chłopiec pokręcił głową z niedowierzaniem.

— Tylko garstka naprawdę będzie za mną tęsknić. Syriusz, Weasley'owie i Hermiona, to tyle. Cała reszta, ci wszyscy ludzie, którzy przysporzą panu tyle problemów, będą chcieli tylko swojej nadziei, swojego bohatera.

Dumbledore nie mógł się z tym nie zgodzić. Wiedział, że Harry ma rację i nienawidził tego, że Harry wie. Nie chciał kłamać, więc zamiast tego postanowił w inny sposób pocieszyć chłopca.

— Problemów? To niedopowiedzenie, dziecko. Jednak tym, który mi ich przysporzy, będzie twój ojciec chrzestny.

Nastolatek nie mógł się powstrzymać i wybuchnął głośnym śmiechem.

— To prawda. Mam nadzieję, że jest pan na to gotowy, bo na pewno będzie tutaj tak szybko, jak tylko się o wszystkim dowie. — Odwracając głowę, tak że mógł spojrzeć w oczy dyrektora, spytał: — Kiedy ma pan zamiar mu powiedzieć?

Dumbledore skrzywił się.

— Właśnie pisałem do niego list. Podejrzewam, że będzie tu jutro rano. — Czarodziej spojrzał na chłopca w swoich ramionach. — Jesteś głodny, Alec?

Harry pokręcił przecząco głową, chociaż podejrzewał, że Dumbledore i tak mu nie odpuści.

— Niezbyt, dziadku. Poza tym myślę, że to nie zrobi na McGonagall i Hagridzie dobrego wrażenia, jeśli przyjdą tu i zobaczą, że nie robi pan nic, poza zajmowaniem się mną.

Dumbledore spojrzał na niego surowo.

— To ważne, żeby ktoś się tobą zajmował.

— Nie, kiedy zniknął Harry Potter — powiedział, wzruszając lekko ramionami.

Dyrektor, zamiast odpowiedzieć, machnął różdżką, a po jego lewej stronie pojawiło się wysokie krzesło. Harry jęknął rozdrażniony, ale pozwolił Dumbledore'owi podnieść się i posadzić w fotelu obok, dziwiąc się, ile siły kryje w sobie ten szczupły mężczyzna. Czarodziej wezwał Iskierkę i kilka minut później na biurku stała miska z parującą zupą i kawałkiem kurczaka.

— Proszę bardzo. Ty jesz, a ja pracuję. I wszyscy są szczęśliwi.

Chłopiec rzucił mu piorunujące spojrzenie, jednak dyrektor na powrót zajął się listem. Alec zerknął z niechęcią na jedzenie; naprawdę nie był głodny.

Kilka minut później, kiedy Harry nadal nie dotknął talerza, Dumbledore spytał go, nie podnosząc głowy znad pergaminu, na którym pisał:

— Chcesz, żebym cię nakarmił, Alec?

Harry nie czekał ani sekundy dłużej. Szybko chwycił za widelec i zaczął jeść kurczaka; zupełnie sam.

* * *

><p><strong>Od tłumacza: <strong>A ten rozdział dedykuję wszystkim, którzy razem ze mną oglądali wczoraj na TVNie Księcia Półkrwi. Czy tylko ja płaczę za każdym razem, kiedy umiera Dumbledore? xD


	10. Zmartwienia

**10. Zmartwienia**

Przyjemną ciszę przerwał dźwięk szybkich kroków w korytarzu. Dyrektor, który skończył właśnie pisać list do Syriusza i Remusa, spojrzał wyczekująco na drzwi, natomiast Harry zaczął przełykać wielkie kęsy kurczaka ze zdwojoną prędkością. Wiedział, że Dumbledore nie pozwoli mu odejść, dopóki nie zje wszystkiego, a nie chciał być w pokoju, kiedy jego profesorowie będą o nim rozmawiać. Bał się, że zrobi coś źle i ktoś domyśli się prawdy. Podnosił właśnie miskę z zupą do ust, gdy do gabinetu wpadli Snape, McGonagall, Hagrid i państwo Weasley. Cała piątka zatrzymała się w pół kroku na widok małego chłopca, siedzącego obok dyrektora. Półolbrzym i Weasleyowie patrzyli na niego zmieszani, a Mistrz Eliksirów ze swoim zwyczajowym pogardliwym uśmieszkiem przytwierdzonym do twarzy, rzucał mu groźne spojrzenia.

Harry zignorował ich wszystkich i dopił szybko resztę zupy. Kilka sekund po przełknięciu ostatniej łyżki ogarnęła go przemożna senność, a powieki same zaczęły się zamykać. Chciał wstać, jednak nogi odmówiły mu posłuszeństwa. Dumbledore, widząc to, objął go ramieniem i przyciągnął delikatnie do piersi.

– Śpij, Alec.

Harry'emu nie trzeba było dwa razy tego powtarzać. Bez wahania schował twarz w szatach mężczyzny i zasnął. Dumbledore upewnił się, że chłopiec na pewno śpi i poprosił cicho:

– Hagridzie, byłbyś tak dobry i zaniósłbyś go do łóżka, do pokoju za mną?

– Oczywiście, panie psorze. – Półolbrzym podszedł do nich i podniósł delikatnie chłopca, niosąc go w stronę małej sypialni, a po chwili znikając za drzwiami. Dyrektor spojrzał na swoich gości; jego twarz groźna, oczy poważne.

– Jakie wieści?

Uwaga wszystkich znowu skupiła się na nim i z łatwością mógł dostrzec, że jego pracownicy ledwo się powstrzymują się, żeby nie zapytać go o chłopca. Minerva odezwała się pierwsza.

– Nic. Absolutnie nic. Jego ciotka i wuj powiedzieli, że prawdopodobnie zniknął trzy dni temu, jednak nie byli pewni, bo był zamknięty w swoim pokoju i równie dobrze mogło nie być go dłużej. – Jej twarz ściągnęła się w wyrazie pogardy na myśl o mugolach. – Dopiero kiedy postraszyłam tych okropnych ludzi różdżką, pozwolili mi rozejrzeć się po domu. Albus, dasz wiarę, że kazali mu trzymać rzeczy w komórce pod schodami?! Jednak niczego tam nie znalazłam. Nie było jego kufra. Tak, jakby opuścił dom z własnej woli i szczerze mówiąc, wcale bym go za to nie winiła. Pokój, w którym go trzymali, był odrażający. Jego kuzyn powiedział mi, że Harry dostawał jedzenie raz dziennie, a wychodzić mógł tylko na dziesięć minut do łazienki, żeby _nie śmierdzieć_. Mały wieloryb śmiał się, kiedy mi to mówił. Potrafisz to sobie wyobrazić?!– Zarumieniona z oburzenia czarownica wydawała się dopiero rozkręcać.

– Czy Harry mógł wyjść samemu? – Albus zmienił szybko temat, obiecując sobie, że złoży Dursley'om osobistą wizytę, kiedy wszystko się uspokoi. Twarz Minervy posmutniała.

– Nie wiemy. Nie odnotowano, żeby użył magii w jakiejkolwiek postaci, a jego różdżka była zatrzaśnięta razem z innymi rzeczami w komórce. Jednak nie ma żadnych śladów walki. Mugole też nic nie słyszały.

– Nie musiał używać magii – odezwał się nagle pan Weasley. – Słyszałem, że Fred i George nauczyli go jak otwierać mugolskie zamki po tym, jak zobaczyli go zamkniętego w sypialni na jego drugim roku. Nie jestem pewny, ale wydaje mi się, że są sposoby, by zrobić to bez pomocy magii.

Wszyscy pokiwali głowami, przyznając, że mężczyzna może mieć rację. Dumbledore spojrzał zamyślony na Snape'a, który dotąd nie odezwał się słowem.

– Czy Voldemort wie cokolwiek o tej sprawie?

Mistrz Eliksirów zaprzeczył ruchem głowy.

– Nie, jest przekonany, że Potter cały czas jest u swojego wujostwa i nadal planuje jutrzejszy atak.

Dyrektor pokiwał głową z ulgą. Miał nadzieję, że uda im się złapać jakichś śmierciożerców.

– A ty jak myślisz, Severusie? Czy Harry opuścił dom krewnych z własnej woli?

Snape milczał przez chwilę zamyślony.

– Nie byłem w tym domu, więc nie wiem dokładnie jak złe miał tam warunki. Ale jeśli jest coś, co wiem o chłopaku, to że szanuje twoje zdanie i nie postąpiłby wbrew twoim rozkazom. Więc, nie. Zakładając, że sytuacja w domu nie była ekstremalnie zła, nie wydaje mi się, żeby uciekł. Jeśli jednak była, to wciąż pozostaje pytanie, czy był w wystarczająco dobrym stanie, żeby uciec.

Dumbledore skrzywił się; poczucie winy powróciło z cała mocą. Severus zauważył zmianę na jego twarzy i szybko próbował naprawić swój błąd.

– Nie miałem na myśli, że to twoja wina, Albus. Ja tylko…

Wiekowy czarodziej podniósł dłoń, a Snape natychmiast zamilkł.

– Wiem, Severusie. Jednakże, oboje doskonale wiemy, że w głównej mierze to jest moja wina. Powinienem był wcześniej sprawdzić, jak wygląda sytuacja w jego domu. W tym momencie jednak jedyne co się liczy to, żeby jak najszybciej go odnaleźć. – Dumbledore zamilkł na chwilę. Teraz nie tylko czuł się winny z powodu zostawienia Harry'ego u Dursley'ów, ale jeszcze miał wyrzuty sumienia, że okłamuje ludzi, którzy ślepo mu ufają. Wzdychając cicho, przypomniał sobie, że bezpieczeństwo Harry'ego jest najważniejsze i musi mieć nadzieję, że inni wybaczą mu, gdy wszystko wyjdzie na jaw. Odwracając się w stronę Weasley'ów spytał zmęczonym głosem:

– Co z Ronem i Hermioną? Czy oni też nie mają żadnych informacji w tej sprawie?

Molly pokręciła głową ze zmartwieniem wypisanym na twarzy.

– Wysłali mu kilka listów przez ostatnie dwa tygodnie, jednak nie otrzymali żadnej odpowiedzi. Myśleli, że jego krewni znowu zabronili mu odpisywać.

– Na moje listy tez nie odpisał – dodał Hagrid, który wrócił do pokoju kilka minut temu.

W pokoju zapadła na chwilę ciężka cisza. Nikt nie wiedział, co jeszcze można powiedzieć. W końcu odezwała się McGonagall:

– Co powinniśmy teraz zrobić, Albus?

Dumbledore westchnął i przetarł oczy pod okularami.

– Pytanie brzmi, co możemy zrobić. Napisałem już do Syriusza i Remusa, powiadomiłem ich o całej sytuacji. Spodziewam się ich tutaj z samego rana. Jutro, po ataku, poinformujemy Ministerstwo i przesłuchamy każdego śmierciożercę, którego uda nam się złapać. Jeśli Harry opuścił Privet Drive z własnej woli, będziemy musieli sprawdzić wszystkie miejsca, do których mógł się udać: ulicę Pokątną, Norę, dom panny Granger, a nawet Hogsmeade i Hogwart. Czy ktoś z was słyszał, żeby Harry miał jakichś mugolskich znajomych? – Cisza była wystarczającą odpowiedzią. – Mógł poprosić o pomoc jednego z nich. Jeśli starczy wam czasu, powinniście spytać jego krewnych.

– Nie jestem pewna co do ostatniego, Albus. – Minerva zmarszczyła brwi. – Wiesz, że Harry nienawidzi narażać innych na niebezpieczeństwo. Pójście do mugolskiego domu byłoby niebezpieczne i Harry to wie.

– Och, proszę cię, Minerva – prychnął z pogardą Snape. – Chłopak nie dba o bezpieczeństwo ani swoje, ani kogokolwiek innego.

Wicedyrektorka rzuciła mu wściekłe spojrzenie, jednak nie miała szansy odpowiedzieć.

– Minerva, Severus, proszę. Próbujemy znaleźć dziecko, które może być w niebezpieczeństwie – przerwał im surowo Dumbledore. Oboje przeprosili cicho. – Minerva, i tak będziemy musieli to sprawdzić. Wiem, że Harry nigdy nie naraziłby nikogo na niebezpieczeństwo, jeśli mógłby tego uniknąć, jednak trzeba wykluczyć wszystkie możliwości.

Kobieta pokiwała głową i usiadła z powrotem na swoim krześle. Dumbledore rozejrzał się po pokoju.

– Czy ktoś ma jeszcze jakieś pomysły? – Wszyscy pokręcili głowami ze zrezygnowanymi minami. – W takim razie, nie ma nic, co możemy teraz zrobić poza czekaniem.

Dumbledore zamknął ze zmęczeniem oczy; robił się na to za stary.

– Albus?

Otworzył oczy i zobaczył przed sobą Minervę.

– Tak?

– Dobrze się czujesz? Wyglądasz trochę blado.

– Wszystko w porządku, Minerva. Jestem tylko trochę zmęczony. Nie martw się o mnie.

Czarownica spojrzała w stronę zamkniętych drzwi, które prowadziły do sypialni Harry'ego i westchnęła cicho.

– Przykro mi, Albus.

Dyrektor spojrzał na nią ze zdziwieniem.

– Dlaczego?

– Zrzucamy to wszystko na ciebie, kiedy ty masz już dziecko, którym musisz się opiekować. – McGonagall spojrzała na stojącego przed nią mężczyznę i posmutniała.

Albus zamrugał, zaskoczony jej słowami.

– Minerva, nie przejmuj się. Alec jest chory i przesypia teraz większość czasu, więc nie sprawia dużo problemów.

McGonagall pokiwała głową, jednak nie wyglądała na przekonaną. Po chwili wstała i powiedziała:

– Skoro i tak nie ma nic, co możemy teraz zrobić, zostawimy cię, żebyś odpoczął. Jest późno.

Wszyscy zgodnie pokiwali głowami i wstali, żegnając się z nim, aż w końcu po kilku minutach Dumbledore został sam. Mężczyzna westchnął i zrelaksował się w swoim fotelu, szczerze zadowolony, że wreszcie sobie poszli. Po chwili również wstał i poszedł do pokoju Harry'ego. Kiedy upewnił się, że chłopiec spokojnie śpi i poprosił Iskierkę, żeby go pilnowała, skierował się do własnej sypialni, żeby złapać kilka godzin snu.

**Od tłumacza: **Przepraszam, że musieliście czekać tak długo na nowy rozdział. Od nowego roku postaram się tłumaczyć szybciej. Nie ma sensu, żebym po tak długim czasie odpisywała na wasze komentarze, ale bardzo wam za nie dziękuję. Muszę jednak odnieść się do jednego z nich.

**Lirthea – **Nawet nie wiesz jak bardzo się zgadzam z twoim komentarzem. Pamiętam, że jak przeczytałam go po raz pierwszy i weszłam na twój profil, to tak się podekscytowałam, że chciałam ci pisać wiadomość prywatną. xD hahaha. Bo ja też ze wszystkich książek najbardziej uwielbiam Gandalfa i Dumbledore'a i też nie potrafię do końca wyjaśnić dlaczego. Uważam, że Ian McKellen ma najbardziej ekspresyjną twarz na świecie, jeśli wiesz co mam na myśli. Ogólnie to niesamowity aktor! Całą trylogię przeczytałam głównie ze względu na Gandalfa, chociaż oczywiście sama w sobie też jest świetna xD Jeśli chodzi o Michaela Gambona to też nie jestem zachwycona jego grą i nie mogę przeboleć faktu, że we wszystkich filmach ubierają go w jedną szarą szatę! Jednak z czasem po prostu się do niego przyzwyczaiłam, chociaż wszystko bym oddała, żeby zobaczyć Richarda Harrisa w jego roli. :-C W każdym razie cieszę się, że znalazłam kogoś o podobnych upodobaniach ;D

Życzę wszystkim udanego Sylwestra i oczywiście szczęśliwego nowego roku! ;D


	11. Ojciec chrzestny

**11. Ojciec chrzestny**

Następnego ranka Harry'ego obudziły krzyki dochodzące z gabinetu Dumbledore'a. Ciężkie zasłony na oknach nie przepuszczały nawet odrobiny światła z zewnątrz, więc nie miał pojęcia, która jest godzina ani jak długo spał. Nadal jednak był bardzo zmęczony.

Kiedy udało mu się zapalić małą lampkę stojącą na komodzie, spojrzał na zegar wiszący na ścianie i jęknął cicho. Szósta. Harry opadł z powrotem na poduszki. Nienawidził budzić się tak wcześnie, a już szczególnie nie przez krzyki. To zawsze przypominało mu o Privet Drive, gdzie jego ciotka lubiła krzyczeć na niego tak długo, aż się obudził.

Po chwili uświadomił sobie, że głosy wydają się znajome. Zamarł, nasłuchując uważnie, aż w końcu jęknął po raz drugi. Wyglądało na to, że przybył jego ojciec chrzestny.

– Nie interesuje mnie to, Remus. Mój chrześniak zniknął! Chcę rozmawiać z Dumbledorem. NATYCHMIAST!

– Bądź rozsądny, Łapa – odezwał się o wiele spokojniej jego były profesor. – Jestem pewny, że dyrektor robi wszystko, co w jego mocy, żeby odnaleźć Harry'ego. Albus nie poszedłby spać, gdyby wiedział, że jest jeszcze coś, co może zrobić. Jest szósta rano; facet potrzebuje swojego odpoczynku.

Podczas gdy mężczyźni kłócili się dalej, Harry wstał i niepewnym krokiem podszedł do lustra. Upewnił się, że jego blizna jest wciąż zakryta i na wszelki wypadek nałożył jeszcze trochę fluidu. Dotknął srebrnego naszyjnika na swojej szyi i przygładził włosy. Uspokojony, że wszystko jest na swoim miejscu, podszedł do drzwi. Podniósł dłoń, żeby je otworzyć i nagle zamarł w bezruchu. Co, jeśli Remus rozpozna jego zapach? Rozejrzał się nerwowo po sypialni w poszukiwaniu czegoś, czym mógłby go zamaskować. Nie znajdując niczego, usiadł z powrotem na łóżku. Co powinien teraz zrobić? Dumbledore nie chciał, żeby ktokolwiek wiedział o jego prawdziwej tożsamości i Harry był pewny, że Syriusz i Remus nie mieli być wyjątkami.

Nagle uderzyła go pewna myśl. Gdyby węch Remusa rzeczywiście był tak dobry, to mężczyzna byłby w jego pokoju jeszcze zanim Harry zdążyłby się obudzić. Marszcząc brwi, chłopiec doszedł do wniosku, że albo naszyjnik chroni go także przed tym, albo wilkołak wziął sprawy we własne ręce i zaczarował się tak, żeby nie czuć wszystkiego. Teraz kiedy Harry o tym pomyślał, miało to pewien sens. Biedny Remus zwariowałby, gdyby cały czas musiał wąchać wszystko i wszystkich dookoła.

Uspokojony Harry wstał i podszedł do drzwi, by po chwili znowu zastygnąć z ręką na klamce. Czy Syriusz zamieni się w psa, kiedy go zobaczy? To by mogło wszystko zepsuć. Z drugiej strony, Dumbledore na pewno zadbał o to, żeby mężczyzna o niczym się nie dowiedział. Stary czarodziej był zbyt ostrożny, żeby zapomnieć o czymś takim. Będzie musiał spytać go o to, kiedy znowu się spotkają. Na razie jednak Harry zdecydował się wejść po cichu do gabinetu i spróbować nie przestraszyć za bardzo swojego ojca chrzestnego. Chciał wiedzieć, co się dzieje. Poza tym stęsknił się za Syriuszem i chciał go zobaczyć, nawet jeśli nie będzie mógł z nim porozmawiać. Podejmując decyzję, Harry otworzył w końcu drzwi i wślizgnął się niezauważony do pokoju. W samą porę by zobaczyć opiekunkę swojego domu wchodzącą od drugiej strony. Ledwo powstrzymał uśmiech, gdy zobaczył wściekły błysk w jej oczach.

– Syriusz! – Jej głos ostry, jednak nadal niewiele głośniejszy od szeptu. Mimo to Syriusz natychmiast zamilkł. – Zamknij się! Obudzisz go!

Remus westchnął i osunął się ciężko na krzesło.

– Myślę, że o to mu właśnie chodzi, Minerva.

Kobieta pokręciła niecierpliwie głową i rzuciła groźne spojrzenie mężczyznom.

– Nie Albusa, kretyni. Jego wnuka.

Nie zdążyła dokończyć zdania, gdy jej oczy zatrzymały się na małym chłopcu stojącym w drzwiach. Przypominając sobie, że ma udawać nieśmiałego, Harry cofnął się o krok, chowając się w ciemnym pokoju, jednak nadal obserwując dorosłych. Minerva zauważyła jego zachowanie i uśmiechnęła się do niego łagodnie, podchodząc bliżej.

– Witaj, Alexander. Jestem przyjaciółką twojego dziadka. Spotkaliśmy się wczoraj, pamiętasz?

Harry pokiwał lekko głową i spojrzał z ciekawością na dwóch mężczyzn stojących za nią. Syriusz wyglądał na lekko spanikowanego, prawdopodobnie czekając, aż dziecko rozpozna jego twarz i zacznie krzyczeć. Remus patrzył z rozdrażnieniem na swojego przyjaciela, zirytowany, że ten nie był ostrożniejszy. Minerva zignorowała ich obu i zwróciła się znowu do niego:

– Ci _gentlemani _stojący za mną to także przyjaciele. Czarnowłosy to Syriusz, a drugi to Remus. Przyszli porozmawiać z twoim dziadkiem. Wiesz może, gdzie on jest?

Harry zdusił w sobie śmiech, gdy zobaczył jak na twarzach obu Huncwotów strach zamienia się w szok. Szybko odwrócił od nich wzrok i skupił swoją uwagę na McGonagall, zaprzeczając ruchem głowy. Podejrzewał, że dyrektor cały czas spał. W końcu była dopiero szósta rano.

Zanim McGonagall miała szansę zadać mu jeszcze jakieś pytanie, rozległ się cichy trzask i pojawiła się Iskierka. Skrzat rozejrzał się po pokoju ze zdziwieniem, zapewne zastanawiając się, co ci wszyscy ludzie robią w gabinecie jej pana. W końcu zauważyła także Harry'ego, a jej oczy rozszerzyły się w przerażeniu. Podbiegła do niego i chwyciła za rękę, ciągnąc w stronę sypialni.

– Paniczu Alexander! Paniczu Alexander! Co ty tu robisz? Pan Dumbledore kazał Iskierce pilnować, żeby młody panicz odpoczywał! Młody panicz musi więcej spać!

Trójka czarodziejów obserwowała scenę z rozbawieniem i podążyła za nimi. Harry, widząc, że skrzatka nie zmieni zdania, pozwolił poprowadzić się do łóżka i zwinął się pod kołdrą. Kiedy Iskierka upewniła się, że jej pan znowu leży bezpiecznie pod przykryciem, cofnęła się o krok i spojrzała na niego pytająco.

– Czy młody panicz życzy sobie zjeść jakieś śniadanie?

Harry pokręcił głową.

– Nie, dziękuję, Iskierko. Nie jestem głodny – powiedział cicho i spojrzał na ludzi stojących w progu. – Ale może przyjaciele dziadka chcieliby coś zjeść.

Iskierka przytaknęła i ruszyła w ich stronę, wypychając ich z pokoju i zamykając drzwi. Kiedy Harry został sam, usiadł powoli na łóżku. Naprawdę nie był już śpiący. Widok jego ojca chrzestnego w takim stanie skutecznie go rozbudził. Z drugiej strony, nie mógł opuścić sypialni. Iskierka na pewno od razu by go zauważyła i pewnie powiedziałaby wszystko Dumbledore'owi. Dyrektor nie byłby zachwycony, gdyby się dowiedział.

Nagle zobaczył małą biblioteczkę stojącą w kącie. Gdy do niej podszedł, okazało się, że jest pełna mugolskich książek, co zupełnie go satysfakcjonowało, bo nie był w nastroju, żeby czytać teraz jakiekolwiek podręczniki. Wybrał jedną z nich i wrócił z nią do łóżka. Przynajmniej nie będzie się tak nudził.

* * *

><p>W gabinecie Dumbledore'a Iskierka zdążyła już podać gościom śniadanie i zostawiła ich samych, żeby mogli porozmawiać. McGonagall powtórzyła szybko mężczyznom to, co wiedziała o zaginięciu Harry'ego i to, co zdążyła zaobserwować o wnuku dyrektora. Rozmawiali po cichu, myśląc, że chłopiec śpi i nie chcąc mu przeszkadzać.<p>

Około godziny później, dołączył do nich Dumbledore, który wyglądał na zupełnie wykończonego. Nie mógł spać przez swoje zmartwienia, że ktoś o wszystkim się dowie i dopiero nad ranem udało mu się na chwilę zdrzemnąć. Syriusz, widząc jak blady jest mężczyzna, natychmiast zaczął żałować, że był na niego zły. Powinien był się domyślić, że Dumbledore zrobi wszystko, żeby odnaleźć Harry'ego. Stary czarodziej spojrzał zmartwiony w stronę drzwi do sypialni chłopca, jednak zamiast wejść do pokoju, usiadł za swoim biurkiem i spytał:

– Więc, dowiedzieliście się czegoś nowego w sprawie Harry'ego?


	12. Kłótnia z Minervą

**12. Kłótnia z Minervą**

– Więc, dowiedzieliście się czegoś nowego w sprawie Harry'ego?

Minerva zmarszczyła brwi, słysząc słowa dyrektora. Miała wyrzuty sumienia, że jej przyjaciel zaniedbywał obowiązki względem własnego wnuka, tylko dlatego, że Harry zniknął i wszyscy oczekiwali, że stary czarodziej go znajdzie.

– Albus – zaczęła, jednak mężczyzna jak zwykle zdawał się czytać jej w myślach i przerwał jej szybko.

– Minervo, odpowiedz, proszę, na moje pytanie.

– Ale Alexander… – Jej usta zacisnęły się w wąską linię, kiedy Dumbledore znowu nie pozwolił jej dokończyć zdania.

– Alec'owi nic nie grozi. – W jego głosie zadźwięczała stanowcza nuta.

– Tak, nic mu nie grozi, ale jest chory i jest twoim wnukiem. Potrzebuje cię! – Zamilkła na moment i wzięła uspokajający oddech. – Dlaczego przedkładasz dobro jednego ze swoich uczniów, kimkolwiek by on nie był, ponad dobro swojego wnuka?

Dyrektor westchnął cicho.

– Ponieważ Harry może być w niebezpieczeństwie.

– To nie wszystko. – Kobieta pokręciła gwałtownie głową. – To nie może być wszystko. Cały czarodziejski świat go szuka. Dlaczego ty też musisz się w to angażować?

– A co twoim zdaniem powinienem zrobić, Minervo? – Czarodziej roześmiał się gorzko. – Sława kosztuje. Jestem dyrektorem Hogwartu i moim zadaniem jest dopilnowanie, żeby moi uczniowie, a w szczególności Harry, byli bezpieczni. A teraz, proszę, odpowiedz na moje pytanie i miejmy to już za sobą. Czy dowiedzieliście się czegoś nowego o Harrym?

Syriusz i Remus, którzy przysłuchiwali się rozmowie, patrzyli z przerażeniem na siedzącego przed nimi mężczyznę. Zawsze wydawało im się naturalne, żeby polegać na starym czarodzieju, kiedy sprawy zaczynały się komplikować. Nigdy nie zastanawiali się nad tym, co może znaczyć dla niego tyle obowiązków; ile musi poświęcić, żeby być na każde ich zawołanie, i jak wiele może go kosztować pozycja w czarodziejskim świecie. Nigdy też nie zadali sobie na tyle trudu, żeby dowiedzieć się czegoś o jego rodzinie. Zakładali, że nie miał żadnej, bo na święta zawsze zostawał w zamku. Nagle cała trójka poczuła się bardzo samolubnie i przyrzekła sobie, że zrobi wszystko, żeby mu pomóc. Dumbledore zasługiwał na chwilę spokoju.

Dyrektor z łatwością wyczytał z ich twarzy, o czym myślą i poczuł się niezręcznie. Miał wyrzuty sumienia, że ich okłamuje, a oni ślepo mu ufają i jeszcze zaczynają współczuć. To był jeden z powodów, dla których siedział teraz z nimi, a nie z Harrym. Chciał, żeby zobaczyli, że naprawdę zależy mu na odnalezieniu chłopca. Atmosfera w gabinecie robiła się jednak coraz bardziej napięta i naprawdę miał nadzieję, że ktoś w końcu odpowie na jego pytanie, żeby mógł zająć się chorym dzieckiem.

Minerva, widząc to, zdecydowała, że dalsza kłótnia z upartym mężczyzną nie ma sensu i przeszła w końcu do tematu, dla którego wszyscy się spotkali.

– Nie wiemy nic nowego o Harrym, Albusie. Prawda jest taka, że bez pomocy Ministerstwa, mamy związane ręce. Jednak dzisiejszy atak jest już gotowy. Sam-Wiesz-Kto niczego nie podejrzewa, ale Severus ma zamiar trzymać się blisko niego, na wypadek, gdyby Harry pojawił się nagle na Privet Drive, albo gdyby aurorzy potrzebowali pomocy.

Dumbledore zmarszczył brwi z niepokojem.

– Jeśli Severus będzie jeszcze w zamku, kiedy wrócisz, powiedz mu, żeby niepotrzebnie się nie narażał. – McGonagall pokiwała głową i czarodziej kontynuował. – Co zrobiliście z Dursley'ami?

– Są teraz w Hogwarcie. – Twarz kobiety ściągnęła się. – Hagrid zabrał ich dzisiaj rano. Aurorzy przejęli dom, a po ataku zabiorą ich do Ministerstwa. Tam zdecydują, co dalej z nimi zrobić.

Dyrektor nie mógł powstrzymać lekkiego uśmiechu, słysząc ton, jakiego użyła czarownica. Minerva zawsze była bardzo opiekuńcza, jeśli chodziło o Harry'ego. Może powinien powiedzieć jej prawdę. Potrząsnął głową. Nie, im więcej osób wie, tym szybciej wszystko wyjdzie na jaw. Westchnął cicho i zwrócił się do Remusa i Syriusza, którzy nie odezwali się słowem, odkąd wszedł do gabinetu.

– Ufam, że Minerva wyjaśniła wam wszystkie szczegóły. Chciałbym was zapytać, czy macie jeszcze jakiekolwiek informacje na temat Harry'ego? Powiedział wam coś? Może napisał jakiś list?

Syriusz posmutniał i zaprzeczył ruchem głowy.

– Nie odpisał na żaden z naszych listów, jednak byliśmy daleko i cały czas się przemieszczaliśmy. Hedwidze zajęłoby trochę czasu, żeby nas namierzyć, dlatego się nie martwiliśmy. Myśleliśmy, że to zwykłe opóźnienie. Albus, jesteś pewny, że Voldemort nie ma z tym nic wspólnego?

– Jestem pewny, Syriuszu. Voldemort zadbałby o to, żebyśmy jak najszybciej dowiedzieli się, że ma Harry'ego. I na pewno nie planowałby wtedy dzisiejszego ataku.

Syriusz spuścił głowę i ukrył twarz w dłoniach. Remus położył rękę na jego ramieniu i spojrzał na Dumbledore'a.

– Co powinniśmy teraz zrobić?

Dyrektor odchylił się na krześle.

– Nie wiem, Remus. Wszystko wskazuje na to, że Harry sam opuścił Privet Drive. Minerva twierdzi, że warunki, jakie miał w tym domu, były wystarczająco złe, żeby go do tego zmusić. Jednak ja nie jestem przekonany. To nie pasuje do Harry'ego – uciekać bez słowa przed problemami.

– Może porwał go ktoś inny niż Voldemort? – spytał mężczyzna, marszcząc czoło.

Dumbledore poczuł jak skręcają się jego wnętrzności. To zdanie było zbyt bliskie prawdy.

– Nie ma na to żadnego dowodu. Poza tym nie wydaje mi się, żeby ktokolwiek inny miał jakikolwiek powód, żeby go porywać. Nie, nie sądzę, żeby to było to, Remus.

Przez chwilę nikt nic nie mówił, aż w końcu dyrektor wstał zza biurka. Nadszedł czas, żeby zakończyć to spotkanie.

– Skoro to już wszystko… – Mężczyzna spojrzał w kierunku zamkniętych drzwi, wiedząc, że jego towarzysze zrozumieją aluzję. – Minerva, jeśli dowiesz się czegoś nowego, natychmiast mnie powiadom. Oczekuję też pełnego raportu od jednego z aurorów, kiedy skończy się atak. Syriusz, Remus, chciałbym, żebyście zostali tu jeszcze przez jakiś czas. Powiem wam, do czego was potrzebuję, kiedy będę wiedział, jak potoczyły się sprawy na Privet Drive. Czujcie się jak u siebie w domu.

Nie czekając na odpowiedź, Dumbledore odwrócił się i wszedł w końcu do sypialni swojego „wnuka". Kiedy jego oczy przyzwyczaiły się do panującej wokół ciemności, zobaczył Harry'ego z książką na kolanach i głową opartą o ścianę. Wyglądało na to, że zasnął w trakcie czytania. Dyrektor zagiął róg otwartej strony, położył książkę na szafce i delikatnie przesunął chłopca na materac, tak żeby leżał wygodnie. Niestety, Harry obudził się w trakcie i spojrzał z zaskoczeniem na mężczyznę.

– Dziadku! Nie słyszałem jak wchodzisz.

Dumbledore zaśmiał się cicho.

– Przepraszam, że cię obudziłem, ale ta pozycja, w której zasnąłeś, nie wyglądała na najwygodniejszą.

Harry przez chwilę patrzył na niego ze zdziwieniem, by po chwili zaczerwienić się lekko.

– Och, nic się nie stało. Nie miałem zamiaru znowu zasypiać.

Dumbledore usiadł koło niego na łóżku i dotknął lekko jego czoła różdżką, by zmierzyć temperaturę. Poczuł ulgę, gdy zobaczył, że spadła do prawie normalnej, mimo że chłopiec nie brał już od jakiegoś czasu eliksirów na gorączkę. Odchylił się do tyłu i przyjrzał mu się uważnie. Twarz Harry'ego nie była już tak chorobliwie blada; cienie pod oczami zblakły dzięki kilku spokojnie przespanym nocom. Jednak chłopiec nadal był zbyt szczupły; wyglądał tak krucho, jakby mógł go złamać najlżejszy powiew wiatru.

Odgarniając kasztanowe kosmyki włosów z jego oczu, dyrektor uśmiechnął się do niego łagodnie.

– Jadłeś już śniadanie, Alec?

– Nie, dziadku.

Dumbledore pokiwał lekko głową.

– Dobrze, w takim razie co powiesz na to, żebyśmy poszli do salonu i coś zjedli? Będziesz mógł położyć się na kanapie, a Iskierka w tym czasie trochę tu sprzątnie.

Oczy Harry'ego momentalnie się rozjaśniły. Zaczynał go męczyć ten mały, ciemny pokój, mimo że był bardzo wygodny w porównaniu z jego sypialnią u Dursley'ów. Wolałby, żeby było tu więcej światła, jednak ciężkie firany na oknach były zaczarowane w ten sposób, że nie dało się ich odsłonić, by słońce nie przeszkadzało mu w odpoczynku.

Chłopiec wstał szybko i zachwiał się, gdy przed oczami pojawiły mu się mroczki. Upadłby, gdyby nie Dumbledore, który złapał go szybko i poprowadził z powrotem na łóżko.

– Powoli, mój chłopcze, jeszcze nie jesteś zupełnie zdrowy.

Harry uśmiechnął się zawstydzony.

– Przepraszam, dziadku.

Dumbledore podał mu ubrania z jednej ze stojących przy drzwiach toreb i zostawił go samego, by mógł się przebrać, sam zaś w tym czasie poszedł zamówić jedzenie.

Gdy pół godziny później Harry stanął w drzwiach gabinetu, zobaczył Dumbledore'a, stojącego przy oknie, zapatrzonego w jakiś odległy punkt na horyzoncie.

– Dziadku, czy coś się stało?

Mężczyzna odwrócił się i spojrzał na niego. Chłopiec był ubrany w zwykłe granatowe jeansy i czerwoną koszulkę ze złotym zniczem. Dyrektor uśmiechnął się do niego lekko.

– Nie martw się, Alec. Wszystko jest w porządku.

Harry otworzył usta, by odpowiedzieć, jednak Dumbledore podszedł do niego szybko i objął jego ramiona.

– Chodź, śniadanie jest już gotowe.

Harry westchnął cicho i pokiwał głową, pozwalając poprowadzić się długim korytarzem. Kiedy weszli do salonu, zobaczyli pogrążonego w lekturze Remusa. Harry rzucił krótkie spojrzenie na Dumbledore'a i pamiętając, że ma udawać nieśmiałego, schował się szybko za jego plecami i zacisnął dłoń na jego ramieniu. Co jakiś czas wystawiał głowę, by zerknąć na swojego byłego profesora, który cały czas ich nie zauważał.

Dumbledore nie mógł powstrzymać cichego śmiechu, kiedy poczuł, jak Harry przyciska się do jego pleców. Zachowując się w ten sposób, chłopiec wyglądał przeuroczo i mężczyzna musiał zwalczyć w sobie wszystkie rosnące w nim opiekuńcze instynkty.

Cichy dźwięk wystarczył, by wilkołak zwrócił na nich uwagę. Spojrzał znad książki na stojącego w progu Dumbledore'a i zmarszczył brwi, zastanawiając się, czemu czarodziej nie wchodzi do środka. Sprawa wyjaśniła się, gdy zauważył kępkę kasztanowych włosów wystających zza pleców mężczyzny. Dumbledore podszedł bliżej niego i wyciągnął chłopca zza swoich pleców, pozwalając mu przylgnąć do swojego boku.

– Remus, podejrzewam, że nie poznałeś jeszcze mojego wnuka, Alec'a. Jest trochę nieśmiały.

Remus pomyślał, że to spore niedopowiedzenie, jednak uśmiechnął się ciepło.

– Och, spotkałem go dziś rano. Obawiam się, że Syriusz obudził go swoimi krzykami i Alec przyszedł zobaczyć, co się dzieje.

Dumbledore zmrużył oczy i spojrzał na Harry'ego znad swoich okularów-połówek.

– Co mówiłem o niewstawaniu z łóżka?

Harry spuścił głowę i próbował znowu schować się za jego plecami, jednak powstrzymało go owinięte wokół niego silne ramię.

– Przepraszam, dziadku, ale oni robili tyle hałasu...

– To nie jego wina, dyrektorze. Wiesz jak głośny potrafi być Syriusz, poza tym Alec został tylko na moment i zaproponował nam śniadanie – powiedział szybko Remus, widząc, że chłopiec ma przez niego kłopoty.

Dumbledore nadal nie wyglądał na zadowolonego, jednak poprowadził dziecko do stołu, gdzie czekało już na nich śniadanie. Kiedy usiedli, Lupin natychmiast zaczął rozmawiać z dyrektorem na temat ostatnich zmian w osłonach Hogwartu, by odciągnąć jego uwagę od małego chłopca. Doskonale wiedział jakie to uczucie, gdy dyrektor był tobą rozczarowany.

Kiedy skończyli, Dumbledore kazał Harry'emu położyć się na kanapie z książką i kontynuował swoją rozmowę z Remusem. Około godziny później, stary czarodziej spojrzał znad papierów, które razem przeglądali i zobaczył, że Harry zasnął na sofie. Wstał i wyjął delikatnie książkę z jego dłoni, przywołał koc i okrył nim chłopca. Remus, który widział wszystko ze swojego krzesła, spojrzał z ciekawością na dyrektora. Nigdy nie widział, żeby ten postępował z kimkolwiek tak uważnie i delikatnie. Oczywiście, mężczyzna był miły i miał uśmiech dla każdego, jednak to było inne na sposób, którego Remus nie potrafił nawet do końca wyjaśnić.

Dumbledore wrócił na swoje miejsce z łagodnym uśmiechem na ustach i nie zauważając spojrzenia Remusa, powrócił do studiowania dokumentów. Jakiś czas później przyłączył się do nich Syriusz, który zdążył już wziąć prysznic i przebrać się w czyste szaty. Usiadł bez słowa obok pozostałych mężczyzn, a z jego twarzy można było wyczytać głębokie zmartwienie.

Od pracy oderwała ich dopiero Iskierka, która pojawiła się przed nimi i oznajmiła, że przygotowała już lunch. Syriusz i Remus sprzątnęli szybko ze stołu, a Dumbledore podszedł do kanapy. Naprawdę nie chciał budzić chłopca, teraz gdy w końcu udało mu się zasnąć na chwilę bez pomocy eliksirów, jednak Harry musiał coś zjeść.

Siadając koło niego, Dumbledore położył delikatnie dłoń na jego szczupłym ramieniu.

– Alec. – Harry poruszył się, jednak cały czas spał. Czarodziej potrząsnął nim lekko. – Alec.

Chłopiec zamrugał i spojrzał na niego spod półprzymkniętych powiek.

– Dyr...

Dłoń na jego ramieniu zacieśniła się i Harry zauważył Syriusza i Remusa, rozmawiających cicho przy stole. Usiadł, strząsając rękę i spojrzał pytająco na swojego dyrektora.

– Tak, dziadku?

Dumbledore spojrzał na niego uważnie, upewniając się, że blizna wciąż jest zakryta i się uśmiechnął.

– Czas na lunch, Alec.

Chłopiec zajęczał cicho, jednak wiedząc, że nie ma sensu się kłócić, wstał z wygodnej kanapy i pozwolił poprowadzić się do stołu. Remus i Syriusz uśmiechnęli się do niego, choć oboje chyba nie do końca wiedzieli, jak go traktować. On sam starał się w ogóle nie odzywać, wiedząc, że tak jest najbezpieczniej. Dumbledore z łatwością skupił na sobie uwagę mężczyzn i Harry mógł cieszyć się spokojem. Jedynym znakiem, że dyrektor nie zapomniał o jego obecności w pokoju były spojrzenia, które rzucał mu co jakiś czas, przynaglając go do jedzenia.

Byli już w połowie deseru, kiedy Harry zaczął czuć się nieswojo. Coraz bardziej bolała go głowa i chłopiec modlił się w duchu, żeby nie był to nawrót gorączki. Nie chciał spędzić w łóżku ani jednego dnia więcej. Po chwili dotarło do niego, że to nie głowa go boli, lecz blizna i wiedział już, że to coś o wiele gorszego niż gorączka. Wiedział też, że ból będzie coraz silniejszy, i że nie zdoła ukryć go przed innymi. Musiał się stąd wydostać. Syriusz i Remus nie mogą zobaczyć, jak chwyta się za czoło, jęcząc z bólu. To byłoby trochę zbyt oczywiste.

Ale co powinien zrobić? Dumbledore nie pozwoli mu wyjść samemu z pokoju; mężczyzna był nadopiekuńczy. Musi wybiec z salonu, zanim ktoś go powstrzyma, ale potrzebny mu dobry powód.

Przypomniał sobie pierwszy dzień pobytu w tym domu, swoją chorobę i torsje, jakie nim wstrząsały. Bez dłuższego namysłu, Harry zeskoczył ze swojego krzesła i wybiegł z pokoju w stronę łazienki, z której Dumbledore pozwolił mu korzystać. Słyszał głos swojego opiekuna, wołający jego imię, jednak ból z każdą sekundą stawał się coraz gorszy i musiał dotrzeć do łazienki, zanim cały ich plan się wyda.

Udało mu się dobiec na czas i zatrzasnąć z hukiem drzwi. Chwilę później upadł na podłogę, trzęsąc się z bólu. Miał nadzieję, że Dumbledore pozbędzie się Syriusza i Remusa, zanim wejdzie, żeby sprawdzić, co się z nim stało.

**Od tłumacza: **Tak strasznie was przepraszam za tak długą przerwę! *klęczy na podłodze i błaga o litość* Nie będę nawet próbowała się tłumaczyć. Nie ma nic na moje usprawiedliwienie! ;( Ale jest w końcu nowy rozdział i mam nadzieję, że wam się podobał. Za wszystkie komentarze bardzo, bardzo dziękuję i proszę o więcej. :P


	13. Skutki ataku

**13. Skutki ataku**

Dumbledore był blady ze strachu, gdy dotarł w końcu do drzwi swojej łazienki. Nie miał pojęcia, co się stało; był przekonany, że Harry czuje się już lepiej. Syriusz i Remus przybiegli zaraz za nim i mężczyzna zaczął żałować, że kazał im zostać w swoim domu. Nie mógł spokojnie sprawdzić, co z chłopcem, kiedy ta dwójka dyszała mu w kark. Spanikowany, próbował otworzyć drzwi, jednak okazało się, że są zamknięte. Zmartwienie wzięło górę nad rozsądkiem i Dumbledore załomotał głośno w szybę, krzycząc:

– Alec! Alec! Otwórz drzwi!

Syriusz i Remus wymienili zaniepokojone spojrzenia. Z wewnątrz nie było słychać żadnego dźwięku. Dyrektor odwrócił się do nich ze zmarszczonym czołem. Musi się ich pozbyć, zanim wejdzie do środka. Merlin jeden wie, w jakim stanie jest Harry.

– Syriusz, idź, proszę, do małej sypialni obok mojego gabinetu i przygotuj łóżko. Znajdź też piżamę w którejś z toreb stojących przy wejściu. Remus, idź. – Dumbledore sapnął z rozdrażnieniem. – Idź, gdzie chcesz, ale zostaw nas na chwilę.

Mężczyźni spojrzeli na niego z niedowierzaniem i czarodziej westchnął z irytacją, próbując wymyślić lepsze wytłumaczenie.

– Zrozumcie, proszę. Alec nie jest łatwy w opiece, kiedy jest chory. Nie lubi mówić przy obcych, co mu dolega, bo nie chce sprawiać im kłopotu. Muszę wiedzieć, co się stało, a wasza dwójka nie pomoże mu się zrelaksować. Dlatego, proszę was, zostawcie nas na moment samych.

Lupin nie wydawał się do końca przekonany, jednak po chwili odszedł razem z Syriuszem w stronę sypialni Alec'a. Kiedy Dumbledore był pewny, że są wystarczająco daleko, odblokował szybko zamek zaklęciem, wszedł do środka i zamknął za sobą drzwi.

Serce podskoczyło mu do gardła, gdy zobaczył drżące na podłodze dziecko. Bez namysłu osunął się przy nim na kolana i przyłożył dłoń do jego rozpalonego policzka.

– Alec. – Błękitne oczy otworzyły się powoli i spojrzały na niego ze zmęczeniem. Chłopiec uśmiechnął się do niego z trudem.

– Voldemort nie był zadowolony. Nie mogłem pozwolić, żeby Syriusz i Remus zobaczyli.

Dumbledore natychmiast zrozumiał jego intencje. Dzięki temu, że chłopiec schował się w łazience, będą mogli powiedzieć pozostałym mężczyznom, że zrobiło mu się niedobrze. Wszyscy wiedzą, że Alec był chory, więc nikt nie będzie tego kwestionował.

Dyrektor wstał i wyczarował gąbeczkę, którą następnie zmoczył w zimnej wodzie. Uklęknął znowu przy chłopcu i obmył jego spoconą twarz.

– Jak się czujesz?

Harry zamrugał powoli i wymamrotał:

– Lepiej. Już tak nie boli.

Jakby chcąc udowodnić swoje słowa, zaczął się podnosić, jednak jego mięśnie ścisnęły się boleśnie, a z ust wyrwał się cichy okrzyk bólu. Dumbledore położył szybko dłoń na jego ramieniu i pokierował go delikatnie z powrotem na podłogę. Bez słowa, zmył make-up z czoła chłopca i przyjrzał się uważnie słynnej bliźnie, jednak nie zauważył żadnej różnicy. Wyjął z szaty buteleczkę fluidu, którą przy sobie nosił i nałożył świeżą warstwę kosmetyku. Kiedy skończył, spojrzał na Harry'ego, który znowu zamknął oczy. Mimo że musiał być bardzo zmęczony, Albus nie sądził, żeby udało mu się tak szybko zasnąć.

Zamierzał właśnie podnieść chłopca, gdy usłyszał ciche pukanie do drzwi. Upewniając się, że wszystko jest na swoim miejscu, otworzył je zaklęciem i zobaczył Syriusza.

– Wejdź.

Mężczyzna wsunął się niepewnie do małej łazienki.

– Albus, Minerwa i Moody są tutaj, żeby poinformować cię o ataku.

Dumbledore westchnął. Znowu musiał zostawić Harry'ego, kiedy ten potrzebował jego pomocy. Spojrzał na małego chłopca, który patrzył na niego stanowczo. Ból w jego oczach szybko zastępowała determinacja, jakby chciał mu powiedzieć: „Musisz iść, nie martw się o mnie, nic mi nie będzie". Zaczął nawet znowu się podnosić, jednak powstrzymała go dłoń dyrektora. Po chwili czarodziej pokiwał lekko głową i odwrócił się do Syriusza, który obserwował ich z progu.

– Syriusz, mógłbyś, proszę, zanieść Alec'a do jego pokoju?

Widząc, że młodszy mężczyzna się zgodził, Dumbledore pogłaskał Harry'ego po raz ostatni po włosach i wyszedł szybkim krokiem z łazienki. Kiedy przechodził obok Syriusza, ten z łatwością mógł zobaczyć zrezygnowanie na jego twarzy. To samo dało się wyczytać z niebieskich oczu chłopca, który wciąż leżał nieruchomo na podłodze, jednak tym razem była tam również akceptacja. Najwyraźniej dziecko było przyzwyczajone do takich sytuacji. Ukucnął przy nim i uśmiechnął się łagodnie.

– Hej, jak się czujesz, mały?

Harry spojrzał na niego ze zmęczeniem. Nie miał pojęcia jak zachowywać się w stosunku do swojego ojca chrzestnego, więc bez słowa zamknął oczy i próbował odpocząć, zanim będzie musiał wstać i iść do swojego pokoju. Widząc, że nie uzyska żadnej odpowiedzi, Syriusz objął go delikatnie i podniósł. Harry zesztywniał w odpowiedzi na tak bliski kontakt, jednak nie otwierał oczu i po chwili oparł głowę o szeroką pierś, zbyt zmęczony, by przejmować się tym, że Syriusz miał być dla niego kimś obcym.

Na szczęście dla niego, mężczyzna nie zastanawiał się długo nad tym zachowaniem. Niósł w końcu w ramionach chore dziecko i wydawało się normalne, że szuka ono pocieszenia u niego, skoro Albus nie mógł przy nim zostać.

Kiedy Dumbledore wszedł do swojego gabinetu, jego twarz na powrót wyglądała neutralnie, chociaż oczy pozbawione były iskierek. Przywitał swoich dwóch przyjaciół i usiadł za biurkiem. Bez zbędnego zwlekania, Moody zaczął opowiadać o przebiegu ataku na Privet Drive. Okazało się, że chociaż nie pojawił się sam Voldemort, nie zabrakło kilku śmierciożerców z wewnętrznego kręgu. Aurorzy z łatwością ich pojmali i tylko niewielu udało się uciec. W połowie jego wyjaśnień do pokoju wszedł Syriusz, niosąc w ramionach bezwładne ciało chłopca. Dyrektor zupełnie ich zignorował, próbując ze wszystkich sił skupić się na tym, co mówił Alastor, żeby później być w stanie podjąć właściwe decyzje. Profesor McGonagall spojrzała na dziecko, a następnie wbiła wzrok w Dumbledore'a. Gdyby nie widziała, jak mężczyzna zajmował się nim dzień wcześniej, pomyślałaby, że zupełnie nie zależy mu na wnuku.

Zanim zdołali wszystko ustalić, minęły dwie godziny. Spotkanie skończyło się, dopiero gdy Albus obiecał Moody'emu, że, jak tylko będzie mógł, pojawi się w Ministerstwie Magii. W momencie, gdy auror opuścił gabinet, dyrektor zerwał się z fotela i popędził do sypialni Alec'a, nie zauważając nawet, że Minerwa otworzyła już usta, żeby spytać go o wnuka.

Kiedy weszli do pokoju, zobaczyli Syriusza i Remusa, stojących w rogu i obserwujących chłopca, siedzącego na łóżku w piżamie. Dumbledore zmarszczył brwi, zastanawiając się, czemu Harry jeszcze nie śpi. Podszedł do niego, pokazując gestem, żeby reszta dorosłych wyszła. W końcu usiadł obok niego i objął delikatnie jego wątłe ramiona.

– Czemu jeszcze nie śpisz, dziecko?

Chłopiec podniósł nieco głowę i wzruszył ramionami.

– Nie mogę, dziadku.

Dumbledore przyjrzał mu się uważnie. Z łatwością mógł zobaczyć, że Harry jest wyczerpany, jednak nie zaśnie, jeśli się nie rozluźni. Całe jego ciało było spięte, a nawet lekko się trzęsło. Opierając się o poduszki, Dumbledore objął Harry'ego w pasie i z siłą, która przeczyła jego wiekowi, posadził go sobie na kolanach. Chłopiec, o ile to możliwe, spiął się jeszcze bardziej i siedział sztywno w jego ramionach, kiedy ten zaczął go kołysać i zataczać uspokajające kręgi na jego plecach. Po piętnastu minutach Harry zaczął w końcu się rozluźniać.

Kiedy kobiecy głos przerwał ciszę, chłopiec leżał już w półśnie na kolanach swojego opiekuna.

– Tak, Minerwo?

Czarownica weszła do sypialni i podała mu kubek.

– Jest tu Severus. Chce z tobą rozmawiać. Pomyślał, że będziesz tego potrzebować.

Dumbledore spojrzał do szklanki i zobaczył znajomą miksturę na sen. Nie wiedział, czy powinien być zadowolony, czy rozdrażniony zachowaniem Mistrza Eliksirów, niemniej jednak podał chłopcu wywar. Dziecko potrzebowało spokojnego odpoczynku. Poza tym, nie mógł ryzykować, że obudzi się po jednym ze swoich koszmarów, kiedy obok wciąż kręcili się ludzie.

Kiedy dyrektor upewnił się, że Harry śpi, zdjął go ze swoich kolan i ułożył wygodnie na łóżku.

**cdn.**

**Od tłumacza: **„Szczęśliwa trzynastka" na dobre zakończenie tygodnia. ;-) A przy okazji:

**Izzy –** Dziękuję! Jeszcze nigdy nie byłam nikogo prywatnym bohaterem. xD To naprawdę strasznie miłe, kiedy ktoś docenia moją pracę. I niestety, masz rację. To jeden z niewielu albus mentors harry, jakie można znaleźć po polsku. Mam nadzieję, że z czasem ludzie zaczną pisać ich więcej, bo Dumbledore to taka ciekawa postać, a w większości ffów jest przedstawiany jako ten zły, który manipuluje biednym Potterem. To miła odmiana przeczytać czasem coś innego i dać staremu Dumblowi szansę. Jeszcze raz dzięki i mam nadzieję, że nowy rozdział podobał ci się tak samo jak poprzedni (albo bardziej ;D).

**EKP – **Niestety, tłumaczenie idzie mi wolno i podejrzewam, że nie jesteś jedyną osobą, która zdążyła już w trakcie przeczytać oryginał. :D Cieszę się, że i tak planujesz czytać dalej po polsku.

**D. **– Bardzo mi miło, że aż tak lubisz to opowiadanie i że cierpliwie czekałaś na aktualizację :D Specjalnie dla ciebie się spięłam i przetłumaczyłam tak szybko nowy rozdział, żeby zdążyć przed końcem wakacji. Dzięki za sugestię odnośnie do tytułu. Masz rację, ostatnio go przetłumaczyłam, jednak cały czas zastanawiam się nad zmianą. „W sieci kłamstw" wydawało mi się trochę nienaturalne, jednak jest to jedna z opcji, które nadal biorę pod uwagę. Miałam nadzieję, że „W kłamstwie" oddaje w prosty sposób to zaplątanie w kłamstwie, jak w pajęczynie. Na 99% tytuł się jeszcze zmieni, a jeśli nic nie będzie mi odpowiadać, wrócę po prostu do oryginału. Tak czasem jest najbezpieczniej, prawda? Mimo wszystko mam nadzieję, że nie odbiegłam od niego aż tak bardzo, jak Wirujący seks i Szklana Pułapka. xD Chętnie bym zresztą podyskutowała o tym na privie. :D Pozdrówka dla ciebie.

**Guest **– Trudno jest się nie uśmiechnąć, kiedy widzi się taki entuzjazm w komentarzach. Bardzo się cieszę, że jesteś i że komentujesz. Przykro mi, że musiałaś tak długo czekać na nowy rozdział, jednak obiecuję poprawę. :D Dziękuję ci za tak miłe słowa!

**Marley Potter **– Uff, to dobrze, że jednak tortur nie będzie, bo już się zaczęłam bać :D Postaram się wgrywać częściej. Jednak na wszelki wypadek, obtoczę się jakąś tarczą Protego, gdybyś zmieniła zdanie co do tych tortur. xD

**adiex **– Jeszcze sporo rozdziałów przed nami, zanim Harry będzie wracał do Hogwartu, ale cieszę się, że opowiadanie cię zainteresowało :D Pozdrawiam.

**hulk12 **– To prawda, nie należały mi się komentarze za tak długą przerwę, ale popatrz jak szybko jest nowy rozdział! Teraz powinnam dostać ich dwa razy więcej. :D Dzięki, że jesteś.


	14. Pobudka ze Snape'em

**14. Pobudka ze Snape'em**

Kiedy się obudził, nie był sam. Na krześle obok jego łóżka siedział Mistrz Eliksirów, czytając ostatnie wydanie Proroka Codziennego. Harry nie miał pojęcia, co Snape robi w jego pokoju, jednak wiedział, że lepiej nie przeszkadzać mu w lekturze. Zamarł więc w bezruchu i starał się robić jak najmniejszy hałas.

Jak powinien zachowywać się przy mężczyźnie? Jako Harry, to było całkiem proste. Nie znosili się nawzajem i nie mieli najmniejszego problemu z okazywaniem sobie tego na każdym kroku. Ale jako Alec, nie miał jeszcze żadnego powodu, by go nienawidzić. Natychmiastowa niechęć byłaby podejrzana. Co więcej, jeśli udałoby mu się być przynajmniej w miarę grzecznym w stosunku do swojego najmniej lubianego profesora, to wzmocniłoby jego kamuflaż. W końcu nikt o zdrowych zmysłach nie uwierzyłby, że Harry Potter dogaduje się z Severusem Snape'em. To był pomysł wart próby, jednak zapowiadał się na nie lada wyzwanie. Mistrz Eliksirów nie słynął z wielkiej sympatii do dzieci, ale może gdyby Harry postarał się za bardzo go nie drażnić… Chłopiec nie mógł powstrzymać krzywego uśmiechu. Zaczynał się nudzić, a zawsze lubił wyzwania.

Minęło jeszcze pół godziny, zanim Snape zorientował się, że Harry nie śpi.

– Widzę, że Śpiąca Królewna w końcu się obudziła. Najwyższy czas – powiedział z drwiną, wstając z krzesła.

Harry spojrzał na niego ze spokojem, przełykając ostre słowa o eliksirze nasennym, który mężczyzna sam dla niego zrobił. W pokoju zaległa cisza. Snape wydawał się nieco wytrącony z równowagi brakiem reakcji u chłopca. Harry ledwo powstrzymał uśmiech. Rozumiał zaskoczenie nauczyciela. Doskonale pamiętał, jak przerażający wydawał mu się mężczyzna jeszcze kilka lat temu, a Alec oficjalnie miał tylko jedenaście lat.

– Jak długo już nie śpisz? – spytał w końcu Mistrz Eliksirów, widząc, że dziecko nie ma zamiaru nic powiedzieć.

– Jakieś pół godziny, sir – odpowiedział Harry, wiedząc, że udawanie nieśmiałego i nieodpowiadanie na pytania rozwścieczyłoby mężczyznę. To było najdłuższe zdanie, jakie powiedział jako Alec do kogokolwiek poza Dumbledore'em i Iskierką, jednak Snape nie wydawał się zauważyć. Zamiast tego zmrużył czarne oczy i spojrzał na niego nieprzychylnie.

– Dlaczego mnie nie ostrzegłeś? Myślałeś, że będę co chwilę sprawdzać, co robisz?

– Nie, sir. Nie chciałem panu przeszkadzać – powiedział cicho, siląc się na spokój.

– Och, jak miło z twojej strony – zaszydził, a dłonie Harry'ego, leżące pod kocem, zacisnęły się w pięści. – A nie przyszło ci do głowy, że jestem tu po to, żeby cię pilnować, i że może warto byłoby mnie powiadomić, kiedy już raczyłeś się obudzić? Nie jestem jasnowidzem.

Wizja Snape'a, siedzącego ze szklaną kulą na jednej z kolorowych puf w klasie Trelawney była jedynym, co powstrzymało chłopca przed zerwaniem się z łóżka i wykrzyczeniem mężczyźnie, żeby skończył swoje bezużyteczne tyrady. Zamiast tego zmusił się, by jego głos nadal brzmiał neutralnie.

– To raczej oczywiste, sir. Jednak po co miałbym panu przeszkadzać, jeśli niczego nie potrzebuję?

Harry miał nadzieję, że ta odpowiedź zamknie na chwilę usta Snape'owi. Zaczynał żałować swojego planu. Powinien był w ogóle się nie odzywać.

Mistrz Eliksirów uniósł brew z niedowierzaniem i spojrzał na niego dziwnie. W końcu wiedział z doświadczenia, że małe dzieci zawsze chciały uwagi dorosłych, a w szczególności małe, _chore_ dzieci.

– Niczego nie potrzebujesz? – spytał w końcu.

Harry zastanowił się przez chwilę. Snape wydawał się trochę spokojniejszy. Może mógłby go o coś poprosić. Nie chciał spędzić całego dnia leżąc w łóżku i nic nie robiąc. To byłoby naprawdę nudne. Cóż, warto zaryzykować.

– W zasadzie to… – Snape wykrzywił usta. Wiedział, że nie powinien był pytać. – Mógłby mi pan podać tę książkę, która leży na stole? W ten sposób będzie pan mógł wrócić do swojej gazety, a ja dam panu spokój.

Nauczyciel obserwował go przez chwilę z widocznym zdziwieniem. Bez słowa podniósł książkę i podał ją chłopcu, na co ten uśmiechnął się łagodnie.

– Dziękuję.

Kolejne pół godziny minęło w ciszy, przerywanej jedynie szelestem przewracanych kartek. Raz na jakiś czas Harry mógł poczuć na sobie spojrzenie Snape'a, jednak starał się to ignorować. Nie chciał ryzykować kolejnej konfrontacji, teraz gdy wreszcie udało mu się opanować sytuację.

Snape natomiast próbował rozgryźć chłopca, leżącego spokojnie na łóżku, jednak miał pewien kłopot. Jedyne, co na razie mógł o nim powiedzieć to, że nie był normalnym jedenastolatkiem. Oczywiście, sam fakt, że dziecko było spokrewnione z dyrektorem nie wróżył dobrze, pomyślał z irytacją mężczyzna. Chłopak nie zareagował na jego kpiny i ogólną złośliwość tak jak jego rówieśnicy. Wydawał się go nie bać; nie poprosił też o nic irytującego, a co najdziwniejsze nie spytał nawet, dlaczego prawie kompletnie obcy mu człowiek siedzi przy jego łóżku, kiedy jest chory.

W końcu nie dochodząc do żadnych zadowalających wniosków, Snape zdecydował, że musi wiedzieć więcej. Opuszczając gazetę, której i tak nie czytał, westchnął i odchylił się do tyłu.

– Alexander?

Harry, który już od jakiegoś czasu czuł na sobie natarczywe spojrzenie czarnych oczu, prawie odetchnął z ulgą, gdy głos mężczyzny przerwał napiętą ciszę. Najspokojniej jak potrafił, spojrzał znad książki na swojego profesora i odpowiedział, miał nadzieję, że neutralnym głosem.

– Tak, sir?

– Nie chcesz wiedzieć, dlaczego tu jestem? - Snape patrzył na niego uważnie.

Chłopiec przechylił głowę z konsternacją; to było głupie pytanie. A przynajmniej jemu odpowiedź wydawała się oczywista.

– Dziadek pana o to poprosił.

Severus zamrugał, słysząc krótką odpowiedź.

– To prawda. Skąd wiedziałeś?

Alec wzruszył lekko ramionami, w duchu dziwiąc się, że mężczyzna nie zaczął jeszcze krzyczeć.

– To było proste, sir. Jest pan jednym z przyjaciół dziadka i chyba za bardzo mnie pan nie lubi, więc raczej nie siedzi tu pan z własnej woli.

Hm, chłopak był zaskakująco bystry. Chociaż mógł się tego spodziewać po wnuku Dumbledore'a. Podał proste wytłumaczenie, absolutnie logiczne dla umysłu dziecka. Jednak niewielu dorosłych by się z nim zgodziło. Niektórzy powiedzieliby, że Snape szukał okazji, by go skrzywdzić. Inni podejrzewaliby, że przez opiekę nad chorym dzieckiem chce się wkupić w łaski dyrektora. Nikomu nie przeszłoby przez myśl, że Dumbledore poprosił go o pomoc, a on po prostu się zgodził, nie potrafiąc odmówić potężnemu czarodziejowi.

Z drugiej strony, słowa chłopca, o tym, że Snape go nie lubi… To nie było nic osobistego. Snape z zasady nie lubił dzieci… wszystkich. Ale to jedno nie wydawało się takie złe. A przynajmniej nie drażniło go tak, jak inne.

Chcąc wybadać, jak daleko sięga zaufanie dziecka, spytał:

– Twój dziadek prosił mnie, żeby ci powiedzieć, że wróci dopiero jutro w nocy. Do tego czasu będziesz pod moją opieką.

Harry dopiero po chwili spojrzał na mężczyznę, starając się, żeby jego twarz nie wyrażała żadnych emocji. Doskonale wiedział, co próbuje osiągnąć Snape, ale nie zamierzał dać mu tej satysfakcji i pokazywać jak bardzo się boi. W końcu nawet Snape nie mógł być gorszy od Dursley'ów. Kiedy się odezwał, jego głos był tak samo dziecinny i spokojny jak wcześniej.

– Nie musi pan cały czas przy mnie siedzieć. Mogę zawołać Iskierkę, jeśli poczuję się źle.

Snape westchnął. Kolejna frustrująca odpowiedź. Spodziewał się, że dzieciak zacznie jęczeć i narzekać na nieobecność dziadka, ale wyglądało na to, że był do tego przyzwyczajony. Jego ciekawość wzrosła i nie mógł powstrzymać kolejnego pytania.

– Nie masz nic przeciwko?

Alec spojrzał na niego uważnie oczami tak podobnymi do oczu dyrektora.

– Przeciwko czemu? Że dziadka nie ma w domu czy że zostawił mnie tu z panem?

Eleganckie brwi Snape'a uniosły się lekko do góry. Chłopak miał dobrą intuicję.

– I to, i to.

Harry oparł się wygodniej o poduszki, próbując wymyślić wiarygodną odpowiedź.

– Dziadek jest zajętym człowiekiem; ma wiele obowiązków, bo cały czas pomaga innym ludziom. To ważniejsze niż zostawanie ze mną w domu. Poza tym umiem sam o siebie zadbać. – Snape bardzo w to wątpił. To musi być trudne dla każdego dziecka, gdy jego opiekun cały czas pracuje i nie ma dla niego czasu. Jednak widząc, że chłopiec jeszcze nie skończył, zachował ten komentarz dla siebie. – Jeśli chodzi o to, że jest pan tu ze mną… Nie, nie przeszkadza mi to. – Przynajmniej nie w sensie poczucia bezpieczeństwa, dodał w myślach Harry. Nastolatek doskonale zdawał sobie sprawę, jak złośliwy potrafił być mężczyzna i jak szybko się wściekał, jednak wiedział też, że jest przy nim dobrze chroniony. Dlatego uśmiechnął się lekko. – Dziadek jest nadopiekuńczy. Nie zostawiłby mnie z panem, gdyby podejrzewał, że grozi mi jakieś niebezpieczeństwo.

Snape zawarczał pod nosem. Za kogo miał go ten chłopak? Za niańkę? Przyda się go trochę nastraszyć. Dzieciak jest stanowczo zbyt ufny. Cichym, niskim głosem, jakiego zazwyczaj używał w stosunku do Gryfonów, powiedział:

– Może udało mi się wyprowadzić twojego dziadka w pole i teraz planuję cię zabić?

Harry nie mógł powstrzymać dreszczy, które przebiegły mu wzdłuż krzyża. Przez cztery lata spędzone w Hogwarcie podejrzewał Snape'a o wiele rzeczy, jednak teraz nie była pora na takie wątpliwości. Musi zaufać w tej sprawie Dumbledore'owi.

– To czemu nie zrobił pan tego, kiedy spałem? – Jego głos nawet nie zadrżał.

Snape skrzywił się ze złością.

– Może czekałem aż się obudzisz, żeby usłyszeć jak krzyczysz ze strachu?

Harry zmarszczył brwi. To posuwało się za daleko. Musi skończyć ten temat, zanim Snape zdecyduje się przekląć go, tylko po to, żeby pokazać, że to on ma rację.

– A może to ja jestem niezrównoważonym psychicznie dzieckiem z morderczymi skłonnościami? – odpowiedział suchym głosem, naśladując mężczyznę. Snape zamknął gwałtownie usta, a jego oczy rozszerzyły się lekko w zdziwieniu. Najwidoczniej nie takiej odpowiedzi się spodziewał. Harry widział, jak mężczyzna analizuje jego słowa i nie chcąc, żeby sytuacja znów wyrwała się spod kontroli, odezwał się już normalnym tonem. – Sir, nic pan o mnie nie wie i ja nie wiem nic o panu, ale oboje zaufaliśmy temu samemu mężczyźnie, że kiedy przyjdzie tutaj jutro wieczorem, będziemy nadal żywi. Mógł się mylić co do każdego z nas, ale jestem gotów zaryzykować.

Po tych słowach, Harry jak gdyby nigdy nic wrócił do lektury, a Snape zerwał się gwałtownie z krzesła i wyszedł z pokoju.

**cdn.**


End file.
